Brave and Loyal at Heart
by PerlaB4
Summary: Steven Grant Rogers becomes a magnet for trouble, mostly attracting creatures of the night, who disguise themselves during the day. Steve is physically weak compared to most men but has a heart. Before he knows it he is surrounded by protectors, friends and those you would call enemies. AU SLASH AND VAMPIRES/OTHER CREATURES FIC. RATED M BECAUSE I'M PARANOID.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Funny thing this was always meant to be an avengers AU fanfiction but then i got to thinking 'what was the point of having it be a fanfic when this was more of my own idea except with the avengers characters?'****So this was originally uploaded on wattpad with my own characters but then that got no readers so i just changed it back to avengers fanfiction xD**

**Hence why the book cover says 'By Pearli' :P**

* * *

**Brave and Loyal at Heart**

**Chapter One**

Steve hadn't had a good night sleep for weeks, his heavy restless eyes showed that very well. His best friend Bucky was the first and only to point that out. So for the last two days of summer Steve took the opportunity to catch up on that sleep, mostly because Bucky told him to. Some may think that was just a waste of what was left of summer. But heck Steve didn't care if it meant waking up nice and early for the first day back at high school.

**HONK, HONK!**

Steve groaned at the sound of his friend honking his car. Steve wanted to sleep some more, and of course Bucky had to ruin it. So much for waking up nicely… well he certainly woke up early at least. Steve grabbed his pillow, snatching it from beneath his head and placing it on top.

**HONK, HONK!**

Steve gave up on ignoring his friend's existence. Steve's upper body whipped straight up causing the pillow to fall onto the floor. Steve went onto his knees pulling the curtains open. He rammed the window open, screaming to his best friend with clear annoyance in his tone.

"Bucky, will you stop! I have neighbours you know!"

Bucky popped his head out the car front seat window, "I will, once you stop being a lazy ass and get down here. Steve I don't want to be late on my first day back to school!"

Steve rolled his eyes; he said "Alright, give me ten minutes" before muttering the word "asshole."

Bucky honked once more sending Steve a pissed off smile.

"I heard that!" Bucky let Steve know.

Steve slouched back, feeling defeated as he shut the window and jumped off his bed.

Quickly, Steve dressed out of his pyjama trousers. He tossed on a clean black buttoned up shirt and then chucked on some blue ripped jeans, slipping on a pair of white socks and trainers.

After, Steve sprayed on some deodorant. He didn't have time to shower, but he figured it was okay since he showered last night. It was better than nothing. He went in front of his mirror and looked to see his blonde, hair was fine. Apart from the weak good for nothing useless body he couldn't hope to live with.

Steve strolled out of his bedroom and jogged down the stairs. He went inside the kitchen and unsealed the bag of toast setting two pieces of toast in the toaster. Then he opened the fridge and took out the container of spreadable butter.

While he was waiting for his toast to heat up, over at his dining table his cell phone started vibrating.

Walking to the table Steve picked up the phone, it was a message, 'Uncle Bill is returning from the army today, make sure to spend every second with him before he leaves again!'

He had no idea why he told his cell phone to remind him about this. He would never forget a day where he could finally see his Uncle again. After all he was pretty much the only family that was left of Steve's. Uncle Bill practically grew up in the army. He recently re-joined the army now that Steve was old enough to take care of himself. After Steve's parents passed away he grew up with his grandma and grandpa. But they passed away two years ago and ever since then he's been living in his Uncle's home.

The toasts darted out of the toaster with harsh force, flying into the air before landing into the plate Steve had positioned perfectly, and Steve didn't flinch or jolt at the suddenness. He was use to his toaster doing that for two years. He never did bother trying to get it fixed. There was no point considering Steve knew the toaster routine now. Bill never could get used to it like Steve did. It was always funny to see his reaction though so it wasn't a bad thing.

Steve stuffed his cell phone inside his pocket, pulling the draw full of cutlery open. Steve took a spreadable knife and used it to spread the butter on both of the pieces of bread. Steve checked his wrist watch. If Steve didn't get in Bucky's car now they would be late. Holding one of the toasts by his mouth and the other in his hand, Steve quickly grabbed his house keys, school bag and rushed outside. He immediately spotted the black jeep that was waiting impatiently for his arrival. Putting the house keys in his other pocket he opened the front door to the jeep and automatically swept onto the seat, closing the door.

"That was more than ten minutes." Bucky informed his best friend.

Steve sighed taking the toast out of his mouth, "I know, sorry… sorry I'm just really tired."

"Didn't I tell you to catch up on some sleep?" Bucky said recalling on his order to Steve.

"Yeah, yeah… but apparently not even two days is enough."

Bucky stared at Steve with sympathy, "Still got those nightmares now and then, huh?"

"More like every night! The dreams are getting worse." Ever since Steve was a kid he would get these disturbing nightmares and would wake up during the night thinking nonstop about them. It used to be so bad that sometimes Steve would wake up screaming, screaming for his Uncle or friend. Even worse screaming for the mother and father he never had. What was even creepier was that he would claim he heard voices, not asleep but while he was awake. Bill and Bucky used to think it was just Steve going through some unfortunate night terrors. Steve always thought it was more than that.

"Cheer up bud! It's a brand new year, and we're seniors! Things are going to change for the better I promise! Chicks dig the seniors!" Bucky placed an arm around Steve bringing him in for a side hug. Bucky messed with Steve's hair. Steve laughed at his friend's sudden optimism. Steve was more than grateful to have a friend like Bucky; he always tried his best to help Steve cheer up.

"Uh Bucky…" Steve went back to eating his toast.

"Yeah what is it?"

"…School!" They defiantly were going to be late now.

Bucky started up the car, reversed and then drove off.

The drive had been a quick one, Bucky parked into the nearest spot in front of the school. Thankfully by then Steve was done eating his toast. That was when Steve remembered he had forgotten to brush his teeth. Most people would try to look and smell good on their first day of school. Steve didn't, having no idea what had gotten into him this morning. He knew he was never this unhygienic. He gave himself the 'I slept in' excuse.

When Bucky turned the engine off they both hopped out the car and slammed their doors shut. Bucky locked the car.

The two best friends walked in school together trying to ignore the stares from the other students. They were surprised they even got stares at all. Steve and Bucky weren't exactly attention grabbers. Most people disregarded their presence. No one even dared to give them the time of day. What changed all of a sudden? If things were going to change Steve hoped it was for the better. He was uncomfortable with the stares.

"Okay what the hell was that!?" Bucky finally asked the question.

But unfortunately Steve didn't have the answer, "I don't know… did something happen?"

"Not sure…"

But then it looked like Bucky came to the conclusion.

"It has to be my good looks, I'm telling you…"

Steve half smiled at that.

"You have good looks? You keep telling yourself that Barnes." Tony Stark, the only guy in the school that could grab the people's attention. He wasn't your typical popular guy; in some ways… he had the good looks which supposedly Bucky didn't have. He had a huge amount of unnecessary money running in his family. Plus some people considered him to be a smart and sometimes kind person (which Steve and Bucky found hard to believe). Although he was a ladies man, could never stick with one person or a relationship. There was a rumour going around he also went out with men now and then but no one really cared. He was the school's 'role model'. Everyone considered him a best friend. However you know what they say, you can't make gazillion friends without having a few enemies and haters lurking about. Two of those haters included Steve and Bucky. They hated his freaking guts; they always considered him to be obnoxious and arrogant. Thinking he was better than everyone else, always having to be the leader and in charge.

As Bucky would say he was someone you wanted to bitch slap.

After what Tony just said to Bucky though he wanted to do more than just bitch slap him.

When Tony walked off waving to the two boys below his high class Bucky gritted his teeth and clenched his fists ready to pound the bastard into the ground. Bucky and Tony never got along; when they ever came by each other they always took the chance to throw insults at one another. No one really knew why, with Bucky and Tony it was like trying to put an apple and orange together. They're both human but just don't match kind of like the apple and orange, they're both fruits but just don't go well together. As for Steve and Tony, they never really had anything going on in the first place. Silence was what you got if they were ever paired. Steve could tell Tony never liked him. So maybe that's why they never communicated much. The feeling was mutual though. So no complaints on Steve's part, other than the fact he thought Tony had a horrible personality and he really did not like how he would talk to Bucky. It got on Steve's nerves. Steve did tell himself if anything did get too hasty between Tony and Bucky, Steve wouldn't hesitate to step in and stand up for his friend.

Steve cleared his throat to get Bucky's concentration, "We should probably get our timetables and locker combinations."

Bucky blinked his blue eyes at Steve, "Yeah lets go to the reception, and I think the lady behind the desk should have them."

Steve nodded and walked with Bucky to the reception woman.

When they got to her she gave them each a sheet of paper with their names on them. Obviously it included the lesson timetable and their locker number and combinations.

"Aw man…" something was bothering Bucky.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"I have double science on a Tuesday morning!"

Steve raised an eyebrow at him, "well at least it's not on a Monday…"

"Yeah but Tuesday is right after Monday!"

Steve was confused now, he thought Bucky was just upset over the fact it was science in the morning.

"Well it's your fault, you're the one who took science" muttered Steve.

"Still…"

Steve decided he wouldn't be distracted by Bucky's weird complaints. It would get him nowhere.

"Well what class do you have now?" Steve questioned, it was a Wednesday.

"I got Mathematics, what about you?"

"English." Replied Steve, making sure his bag was up his shoulders properly. Ready to go to class, "it looks like our lockers are nearby, want to meet up after second period?"

"Sure… see you later!"

Bucky and Steve strode away to their first lesson of the day.

Before Steve walked in he stopped and took a deep breathe trying to calm himself down, trying to tell himself everything was going to be okay.

When Steve finally got himself into the classroom of course he had to be the last one there meaning he had no choice but to sit at the desk in the middle.

The teacher, Mr Fredric greeted him before Steve took his seat. Steve placed his bag under his desk as he took out a notebook and pencil case, while doing so he couldn't help but notice Tony Stark glance at him with intense eyes. Steve chucked his bag under the table and sat properly positioned in his seat. He gulped anxiously. The way Stark stared at him wasn't normal and it was downright creepy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows so far. I originally wanted to publish this idea ages ago but because I was and still am working on a different story i couldn't bring myself to write it till now. Its a risk uploading this now since its been a while since the avengers came out. But its better late then never.**

* * *

**Brave and Loyal at Heart**

**Chapter two**

Steve kept tapping his pen on his notebook; he was unsettled with how Stark kept drilling his eyes into the back of his head. To make sure it wasn't himself making things up he turned his head once or twice to see Stark's eyes unmoving. It was weird. Steve observed Stark when he saw his expression. It was like he was trying to concentrate, but at the same time he seemed bothered, struggling with something. Steve huffed out a breath and then he realised something.

_Oh come on, don't tell me I smell that bad!?_

He missed one freaking morning without having a shower! Plus he had deodorant on! That couldn't be it! He was sure Tony couldn't smell his breath from sitting behind him either, so what was with the constant staring!?

"Mr Rogers please stop tapping your pen while everyone is doing their work, it's very distracting." Mr Fredric pointed out, while in the middle of his own work.

"Sorry…" Steve apologised, not noticing he'd been disrupting the other students, and the teacher himself. Steve placed his pen down on the paper making it look like he was trying to think of what to write next but honestly the truth was he couldn't think of anything at all! Damn Stark, why did he have to be such a pain!?

When the school bell rang notifying the people of the school it was time for their second period, Steve was fast. He snatched his bag and took off before anyone else could.

Steve took out his timetable and checked to see what class he had next, 'History' it wrote. Steve groaned displeased with that result. History for Steve wasn't a subject to look forward to; he questioned himself as to why he took the subject in the first place.

Well on the upside Stark most likely wasn't going to be in that class.

Steve entered the class, and waited for time to go by. He was right. Stark was nowhere to be seen.

So why did it feel like he was still being watched?

* * *

When the second period was over, Steve met up with Bucky just like they said they would.

Bucky was the first to open his locker, "How's it going so far?"

Steve shook his head with disbelief and then opened his locker, "English was painful. I had Stark staring at me the entire period!"

"Wait a minute; he was staring at you… like the entire lesson?"

Steve nodded.

"Like actually staring—"

"Yes Bucky, he was actually staring at me!" Steve snapped, trying to keep his voice down. He threw his books in with anger.

"Okay, okay. Well that's just weird."

"You think?" Steve slammed his locker shut, carrying his backpack over his shoulder.

"Well, no that's not what I meant. I mean first we have most of the students eyeing us the minute we walk in the school. Now you have Stark doing the same thing to you."

Steve didn't reply to what Bucky had said, he didn't want to think about it.

"Bucky do you have some mint on you?" Steve asked, moving away from the topic.

"Yeah, here you go." Bucky took out a packet of mints from his pocket and handed some to Steve.

"Thanks." Steve put the mints in his mouth, hoping it would take away the bad breath he had.

"Hey Peggy wait, over here!" Bucky moved away from Steve to go greet someone, Steve turned to see it was Bucky chatting, with Peggy Carter. She was one of the most beautiful girls in the senior year.

_Since when were those two speaking to each other?_

Bucky brought Steve over to Peggy, "Steve, Peggy, Peggy, Steve."

"No need for the introduction James, I know who Steve is." Peggy smiled 'sweetly' but Steve caught something in her eyes, she appeared uncomfortable. It almost looked like she was in pain.

"And I know who you are; it's good to finally meet you." Steve said smiling back for a second.

Peggy nodded, "Likewise, well I have to go to my next class. See you around James, hope to see you soon Steve." After waving she walked away, before Bucky and Steve went off to their class they saw Pepper Potts bump into her. The two of them laughed and began walking with each other. Pepper was a close friend of Tony's they hanged out, going almost everywhere together (except for now seeing as she was with Peggy). They even dated at one point but eventually broke up. This supposedly surprised many people. It didn't come across as a shock to Bucky and Steve though. This was Tony Stark, the playboy in the media and school.

Steve faced Bucky, "Since when did you talk to Carter?"

"Since the summer break, we met at the ice-cream stand next to your house, we just chatted and sooner or later we became friends."

"She was at the ice-cream stand next to my home?" Steve wondered.

"Yeah, she told me she just so happened to be in the area."

"If you two are friends, isn't that going to be a bit of a problem?"

Bucky crossed his eyebrows, "How so?"

"Well we know she's close to Pepper Potts, and we both know who she is close to."

Bucky sighed, "I try not to think about that."

The bell rang again, "Well we better get going. See you at lunch?"

"Defiantly," Bucky confirmed.

* * *

Steve didn't know what subject he was being taught and damn he forgot what class he was even in. A certain someone reappeared in his class once more.

Again, Tony Stark had shown up. But this time it was worse, because Steve was at the back sitting next to the window and Stark was two spaces away from him. So the contestant eyeing was even more noticeable.

Steve turned his head again to see that Stark was gazing at him of course. It wasn't like in English though, this time when Steve would look back Stark would quickly face his head to the front as if he wasn't looking at Steve at all. But the one time their eyes actually did meet, Steve was completely frozen in place. His lips were dry and his throat was begging for him to drink some water. The only thing apart of Steve that didn't feel like it was dying was his heart. It was the opposite; his heart was beating rapidly, more lively than ever before. When that happened… Stark all of a sudden looked like he wanted to run away; he was fidgeting in his seat. Like what Steve saw in Peggy, Stark seemed to be in agony. Steve for some reason felt guilty for that agony and discomforted with it so he just ignored Stark for the rest of his class, looking out the window. At the same time he was trying to calm himself down. Why he was reacting like this he had no idea. But then again Stark was freaking watching him for most of the time.

The next period Stark was in his class again.

* * *

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" Steve dropped his tray of food onto a cafeteria table sitting in front of Bucky.

Bucky was in the middle of biting an apple when Steve came to the table ready to hit something.

"What's wrong?" Bucky finally bit his apple completely clueless to Steve's frustration.

Steve gaped at him, "What's wrong!? What's wrong, is that I have Tony Stark eye hawking me as if I'm going to show up in his room one night and eat his heart out, till it stops beating!"

"Are you serious, he's still ogling at you?"

"Yeah, wait what ogling? Bucky can you try to take this seriously?"

"Okay, sorry."

Steve moaned as if he just given up on life, he pushed his tray away and placed his forehead onto the table.

Bucky looked at his troubled friend sadly. He sighed, "Did you do anything these past couple of days?" Bucky asked.

"What do you mean?" Steve lifted up his head.

"Like anything unusual, there has to be a reason for this."

"Well, I'm still not sure what you mean by that, but no I guess not."

Bucky was in thought, and the next expression he gave told Steve he had an idea.

"What is it?"

Bucky huffed out a breath, "it's just… you know when everyone was staring at us this morning?"

"Yeah…" Steve couldn't forget.

"Well I actually think instead of us… they were looking at you. Can you pass me your school timetable?"

Steve pulled his bag from underneath the table; unzipping it he took out the sheet of paper and handed it over to Bucky.

While Bucky was reading over Steve's timetable he compared it to his own.

Bucky smiled, "Hey look at this!"

"What?"

"You have history at the exact same times I have science!"

Steve scowled at his friend, "Bucky what's the point in this?"

Bucky once again concentrated at the situation at hand, "We need to get Stark's timetable."

"Why?" Bucky's best friend asked.

"Well, from what I can tell… Stark is in a lot of your classes. So we need to see his timetable."

Steve gulped, he didn't like where Bucky was going with this.

"How are we supposed to do that? We can't exactly go up to him and ask for it, or sneak it out of his bag."

"As fun as that sounds Steven that wasn't what I had in mind. Finish your food; we're taking a trip to the reception."

* * *

"We need Stark's timetable." Bucky straight away got to the point.

"Tony Stark's, why is that?" The receptionist asked, almost amused.

"I… I can't think of a reason."

Steve wanted to face palm himself when Bucky said that.

"Well reason or no reason, I don't think I can."

"Five bucks says you can."

The receptionist already had the printer running.

Bucky handed her the five bucks after he took the sheet of paper with Stark's timetable.

"Thank you for your corporation." The receptionist smiled and then sent them away when she took the five bucks.

Steve and Bucky went to their lockers, "let me see it."

Bucky gave Steve the sheet of paper; Steve compared it to his timetable.

After a couple of seconds Steve couldn't help but show an expression of shock.

"Bucky… he's in all of my classes."

"Well I wouldn't say all of them."

Bucky held up his timetable to Steve, "because when he's not in your history class… he's in my science class."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dont worry guys, you'll soon find out what Stark's deal is. Not in this chapter but soon :)**

* * *

**Brave and Loyal at Heart**

**Chapter Three**

"Ok let's not get too worked up about this…" said Steve doing the exact opposite he told Bucky not to do.

"I'm not getting worked up Steve I think it's just you."

"Bucky!"

"Worried for you though, that I am," then added Bucky to avoid a pissed off Steve.

"Well don't be, I'm sure it's just a coincidence. It has to be."

Bucky grabbed his friend's shoulder and whipped him around to get a good look at him. "Steve I think that's utter bullshit. How he's in most of your lessons don't you think that's a bit strange? I mean I don't know Stark very well but I remember that he use to hate the subject English, why would he take a subject he doesn't like?"

Steve shook his head; he was in denial "Maybe he wanted to get better at it? Bucky he might be in most of my classes but not all of them. Yes it would've been suspicious if he was but he isn't. He's in your science class right? So Stark being in my other classes has to be a coincidence."

Bucky scratched the back of his neck and exhaled, "Even if what you say is true I don't like it. Especially with the way he's been ogling at you lately."

"Bucky will you stop saying that, do you even know what that means!?" questioned Steve, with irritation.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry Steve it's just…"

Steve sighed in agreement, "it is starting to get annoying, and I don't get what his problem is."

"Well you can't just sit there and take it Steve, here's what you do. One you either tell one of your teachers about it and hopefully Stark getting in trouble will get him to stop. Two you can ask what his problem is, confront him about it. Three, I can take care of him for you, and put him in his place it's your choice although I like the sound of the third option."

"When you say that you'll take care of him for me, do you mean you're going to bitch slap him?"

Bucky smirked at that, "yup."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Steve smiled.

"I like your way of thinking Rogers, but seriously let's think about the other two options, for now. If it really comes down to it, I'll deal with him."

Bucky took Stark's timetable from Steve, "I'll keep an eye on this, alright?"

"Okay sure, see you after school." Steve said.

* * *

The last class of the day was another English lesson. Steve made sure to sit by the window again to avoid Stark's stares. It was working for the most part, moving his attention to the teacher and then what was going on outside did help. Steve didn't even try to see if Stark was still looking at him again.

When Steve finally thought he could go on for the rest of the day peacefully, the teacher had to go and mess things up.

Mr Fredric was handing out textbooks to the students, it just so happened that he was short of one.

And guess who had no choice but to share with someone.

"I'm sorry Tony it appears I didn't bring enough textbooks, you're going to have to share with someone for the time being. I'll be sure to have an extra for next lesson." Mr Fredric said, giving an apologetic face.

Stark just nodded, and Steve felt himself go numb all over, Steve was sitting by Stark once again. This wasn't going to be good. But Stark disliked Steve right? For all Steve knew this entire time Stark was giving him glares of hatred. He doubted Stark would move his desk over to share with him. Steve turned his head to see the girl on Stark's other side looking hopeful, she even moved her textbook over slightly to give him a sign she was willing to share. Bless this woman, she had no idea how much of a favour she was doing for Steve.

Stark on the other hand didn't even take note of her existence; unexpectedly he was moving his desk away from her and closer to Steve. The whole class including the teacher became silent when they got the message that Stark was actually disregarding the pretty girl in class only to share with the guy next to him. Steve winced when Stark finally got their desks stuck together and sat in his seat. If it weren't for the legs of the table in-between them they wouldn't have been inches away from each other.

Holy shit, Steve was sure he wasn't going to make it. Stark being in almost every one of his classes, and staring at him like a damn stalker was bad enough. Now he had to deal with Stark being in his personal space.

The school hated Steve Rogers.

Correction, the universe hated Steve Rogers.

The silence became awkward when Stark leaned over to get a good look at the textbook. Steve and Stark's heads might as well have been touching.

Mr Fredric did his best to end the awkwardness; he cleared his throat and started reading from the textbook telling the class to read on with him.

Steve peeked over Stark to see the girl was obviously offended with how he chose to share with Steve rather than her.

Steve's lips formed a straight line, he felt bad for the girl. He really did. God knows why Stark ended up wanting to share with Steve instead.

Steve then moved his head back and because he was distracted before he didn't know which paragraph the teacher was reading out loud. Steve trying not to look like an idiot just pretended that he was reading along. Stark seemed to notice that Steve was not quite caught up with everyone else. So he pointed down to the sentence they were at. Steve didn't bother to say thank you, he just gave a nod.

Steve's eyes shot up to the clock, to check the time. There seemed to be ten minutes of the lesson left before he could go home. The atmosphere around Stark and Steve was intense, each second that past by felt like a minute. Of course Steve didn't miss how Stark would glance up at him. Steve gulped pleaded for time to go faster. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack any minute.

Stark's glances were starting to get to Steve big time. Steve sometimes would look back at Stark. Five minutes was left of the lesson and that's when Steve finally snapped.

"What is your problem!?" Steve demanded to know, raging out loud for the whole class to hear without realising.

Steve couldn't encounter Stark's reaction to the sudden outburst, the teacher stole his attention.

"Mr Rogers, what seems to be the matter?" Mr Fredric asked, not amused with how Steve disrupted his reading.

Steve shifted his head facing the teacher, his angered face softened. He blinked a couple of times.

"S-sorry, sorry, it's nothing, I uh…" Steve pushed his chair back; he grabbed his backpack from under the desk and decided to leave early. He blanked out on his English teacher, who was calling out for him. Steve was walking down the corridor. He slammed the school's front entrance doors open and walked to Bucky's black Jeep. Steve, waiting for school to be officially over leaned back on the Jeep and let out a sigh, he was tired. Today was a crap day so far, he just wanted to go home and wait for his Uncle to return. Forget about all that's been happening, forgetting about Stark most of all. He was such a jerk!

Steve waiting patiently was glad to hear the sound of his best friend's voice. "Steve how come you're out here already? Normally it's me waiting for you to show up."

"Left the class early," Steve simply said.

Bucky showed concern for his friend, "Why?"

"Can we just get in the car? I really want to go home." Steve avoided the question.

"Was it Stark?"

Steve didn't reply.

"Damn it I'm going to teach that son of a bitch a lesson—"

Steve stopped Bucky from thinking of doing anything irrational, "No, no Bucky, stop. Stark just… he didn't do anything wrong, forget it."

Bucky didn't even bother trying to deny what Steve said. He just walked around his Jeep and got in front of the steering wheel. Steve sat next to Bucky.

Unlike this morning the ride had been a slow one, worse, it was a quiet one.

But eventually Bucky decided to speak up, half way back to Steve's house. "Some first day huh, it was great."

"You said it." Steve matched Bucky's sarcasm.

"Steve."

"Yeah…?"

"You look like crap."

"Thanks… you too."

Bucky nudged at Steve's shoulder.

"Want me to cheer you up?" offered Bucky.

"Sure, what you got?"

"I've made plans for us this Friday night."

That was typical of Bucky, no doubt it involved going out with a couple of girls, mostly because it was on a Friday night.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Oh fun!"

"Trust me on this; you're going to enjoy it."

"Really now, and what do these plans involve exactly?"

"You'll find out on Friday." Bucky smirked.

"That's sneaky, but smart."

"I know…"

They arrived at Steve's home, Steve unbuckled his seatbelt. But before he could exit the car his friend held him in place, Steve looked at Bucky to see what was up.

"Steve you know, I'm here for you right?"

Of course he knew after all this was someone who grew up with him and protected him all his life. Bucky was his best and only friend. He always knew Bucky was there for him, why Bucky even asked Steve had no idea.

"I know you are Bucky."

"Look I know we were just joking before but if Stark really does start to get on your nerves, you tell me alright. I'll sort it out."

"Bucky I just don't want any trouble."

"Well trouble is what he's going to get if he doesn't leave you alone, Steve you left the class early, which you'll get questioned for later on. What the hell happened?"

"I had English again and we were reading from textbooks, the teacher didn't have one for Tony so he just moved up next to me to share the textbook I had. He was literally inches away from me and…" Steve couldn't finish his sentence.

"He was still staring at you right?" asked Bucky.

Steve dropped his head down, "Yeah…"

"Listen Steve, even though its bothering you I'll back away from this situation. But only if you do something about it before I'm forced to, understand?" Bucky honestly had enough with Stark making Steve anxious. It drove him up the wall, especially because today was their first day of senior year. They honestly didn't need this kind of shit right now.

"Sure, thanks Buck."

"No problamo Steveo."

Steve got out of the car. "Bye Buck, Buck Chicken."

Bucky grunted and tapped his hand onto the driving wheel, "I hate it when you say that!"

Steve grinned and shut the car door. He waved while Bucky drove away. He laughed when he saw Bucky give him the middle finger just before he disappeared down the road.

Steve got out the house keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door. He stepped in and tossed his school bag to the side. He didn't bother bringing it up to his bedroom since the teachers were so kind as to not give any homework on the first day back to school. Which was unusual, but hey Steve wasn't complaining. His Uncle was coming back today and the last thing he needed was a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him he needed to get some work done.

Mentioning his Uncle, Steve had no idea when he would arrive here but he didn't care. The wait was going to be worth it. To help some time go by though Steve set the kettle on and thought making some hot chocolate would be great. Steve felt so agitated and needed something to help him relax.

After Steve had made and drank some hot chocolate, Steve lied his head down on the dining table and dozed off into a sleep.

* * *

_The first thing that Steve could sense was the cold, it was very cold. It was dark, so dark that at first Steve couldn't tell where he was. But then his pupils adjusted and he could see the area more clearly. He was in his English classroom. There were no students and the windows were slightly open letting the wind pass its way through. Steve guessed it was because of the wind the room felt so cold, that it made Steve shiver uncontrollably. When Steve walked forward trying to understand why he was here, he stopped. He stopped walking forward because he wanted to. He stopped walking forward because someone was behind him holding him back, preventing him from getting any closer._

_Steve gulped when the person holding him still in place moved towards his ear. It was Stark's voice whispering to him. "Don't trust him." He said. _

_Steve was confused by who Stark was talking about, until Steve narrowed his eyes slightly only to have bright red eyes staring right back at him. A human body shaped behind the teacher's desk, the figure smirked at Steve._

_"Stay away from him!" Stark screamed._

_"Steve, wake up!" Stark shouted this time._

_What?_

_"Steve wake up!" he shouted again although his voice was starting to fade away._

* * *

"Steve!" a familiar voice called out to him just before he gasped awake.

Steve blinked a couple of times waiting for his senses to function properly again.

"Uncle Bill, is that you?" Steve smiled; glad to hear his Uncle's voice again.

"Yeah it's me son, how have you been?" Uncle Bill smiled back at him.

Steve leaped out of the chair and gave Uncle Bill the biggest and longest hug, he would ever receive.

"Whoa there champ, did you miss me?"

Steve pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him, "is that a trick question?"

Uncle Bill laughed, "I missed you too kiddo!"

Steve brought his Uncle back into a hug.

"What's got into you, boy? Bad dream?"

"I'm just really glad you're here…"

His Uncle agreed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Not much happens in this chapter, sorry about that. I promise this story will progress more from onwards though.**

* * *

**Brave and Loyal at Heart**

**Chapter Four**

Steve leaning on the kitchen counter listened to his Uncle talk about what he did in the army; sometimes he worked in the medical department, helping to build weapons, or train less experienced soldiers etc. He wasn't always put out on the field. Mostly because of his age, he was getting old. Soon he would have to retire. Steve could tell his Uncle was upset at the thought of retiring, Steve wasn't though. He would rather have his Uncle retire, to live the rest of his life rather than die on the job, knowing he served his country. Although it would be an honourable death, life is sacred. Bill's life was important to Steve, so he prayed to god everyday asking for his Uncle to come home safe. So far it was working, but Steve had that little part in him, scared that he would never see his Uncle again.

Steve looked up to his Uncle, his bravery and loyalty to his country inspired Steve in so many ways. One day Steve hoped to join the army following his Uncle's footsteps. However the state of his body prevented that career from ever happening. That was another thing Steve prayed for, that someday he would be strong enough to do what's right. To protect his friends, the people he loved. He wanted to look after his country, fighting for the right deeds.

"Uncle Bill, you hungry?" Steve asked pushing himself away from the counter.

"How could you tell?"

"I can hear your stomach growling." Steve said bluntly.

"Well that's embarrassing…"

Steve half smiled and opened the fridge, "steak and chips?"

"That would be great."

Steve took out the packaged steak from the fridge, and then opened the freezer retrieving the bag of frozen chips.

When Steve was in the middle of cooking two pieces of steak in the pan, his Uncle started a conversation.

"So Steve, today was your first day of school right? How was it?"

"It was great." Steve lied, while he put the chips in boiling oil.

Steve often lied to his Uncle about his days at school, he never told his Uncle about the kids that would bully him. How it wasn't easy for him to fit in. He lied because his Uncle already felt bad enough leaving Steve all alone at home. He didn't want his Uncle to feel guiltier then he already was. It's a good thing, knowing that while he's out in the army his nephew is having a good outside life. That he was happy. Not to say that Steve was depressed or anything… but he wasn't cheerful either.

"That's good, anything interesting happen?"

_Oh you have no idea…_

Steve wanted to say but instead thought it.

"Not really… just a casual day." Steve answered.

Dear god he didn't want his Uncle to know about Stark's constant staring at him or the fact that he was in most of Steve's classes. Hell would break loose.

"Is that kid… what's his name…?" His Uncle trailed off trying to remember Steve's best friend.

"Bucky?" Steve helped him out.

"Yeah, is he still around?"

"Course he is, Uncle Bill, always."

"I know I just wanted to make sure. Meet anyone else lately?" Uncle Bill might as well have been playing twenty questions. Steve didn't mind it though; of course his Uncle would want to know about Steve's on going life. He wasn't always around. It made Steve glad inside, his last family member obviously cared about him and Steve returned that care.

"Today actually, Bucky introduced me to Peggy Carter. She's been in my high school for most years but I never really talked to her till now." Steve sprinkled some salt and pepper onto the steaks.

"A lady huh…? Maybe you two will have something going on later… or…"

Steve stopped cooking for a moment to give his Uncle the 'really now?' look.

"What?" Steve's Uncle put his hands up trying to defend himself. "I'm just saying Steve you never know."

Steve sighed and went back to cooking. "I doubt it, Uncle Bill we only greeted each other. She said she'll see me around but I don't think that's going to happen."

"What makes you so sure?" Uncle Bill questioned.

"In case you couldn't tell Uncle Bill I'm not exactly the ladies type…" Steve's expression morphed into a sad one. Steve was facing the stove so his Uncle couldn't see. But he didn't need to.

"Steve…"

"Can we just drop the subject Uncle Bill, I can already tell this conversation won't end well and you just came back so…"

"Alright, if you say so Steve…"

* * *

It was the next day of school and Steve loved it so far.

Not.

Three periods had gone by and Steve made sure not to even recognise Stark's presence.

Bucky and Steve met up along the way to their lockers.

"You sort this out, alright Steve."

"Yeah I know Bucky, I will."

"Good…"

When Bucky and Steve arrived to their lockers, they swapped books from inside their lockers to their bags.

The sound of a cell phone vibrating hit the boy's ears. It was Bucky's cell phone telling him he had a text.

"Just got a text from Peggy, I got to go meet up with her to talk about something. See you around Steve." Bucky put the phone back into his jeans pocket and walked off giving Steve a slight wave.

Steve sighed, while Bucky went to go and deal with his issues it was time for Steve to deal with his.

Just after he shut his locker, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Steve straight away turned around.

He unexpectedly found himself looking at Pepper Potts, Stark's ex-girlfriend. She had strawberry blonde hair and grey, almost green eyes. She usually had her hair tied up in a ponytail but this time she let her hair down.

"Uh, hi… um… I'm Tony's friend Pepper Potts. It's just… listen he wanted to say that he was sorry for bothering you the other day; he didn't mean anything by it… the um…" Pepper seemed to be uncomfortable confronting Steve, it was obvious she felt it wasn't her place to be talking to Steve about this.

"You mean with the nonstop staring? Thanks Pepper, but clearly Stark has some kind of problem with me and if he truly was sorry he would've come up and apologised himself." Steve didn't want to sound too rude but he believed he had a good point. Pepper by the looks of it understood.

Steve began to move away going to his next class but Pepper stopped him briefly. "I know we hardly ever talk Steve but I just want you to know. Tony doesn't have a problem with you and neither do I. I'll send him your message. Hopefully he won't be an ass about it but we'll see."

Steve nodded, but this time he stopped Pepper from leaving, "Can you at least tell me why he's been looking at me weirdly?"

"I think… Steve that's something you should probably try and talk to him about." That was all Pepper said before she walked away.

Steve frowned at that answer but he guessed he had no choice. It wasn't something he was looking forward to but Steve had to speak about this with Stark eventually. God knows if he didn't do something about it now, how long the eyeing would last. Steve could always talk to a teacher about it just like Bucky had suggested. But for some reason it just didn't feel like the right thing to do.

Steve quickly recalled that he had an Art class to get to.

Now Art was a subject that Steve didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed the subject a lot. Maybe that was because Steve had a natural talent for it. He could draw anything that came to mind, or any type of scenery he was concentrating on. It was many of Steve's gifts.

* * *

The teacher that Steve ended up having for Art was lazy and unorganised, which was a bit surprising for some people considering this teacher was a woman. So for the time being the students were given sketchpads and told to draw the first thing that they could think of.

Steve like usually just started drawing something unconsciously. Believe it or not Steve found that his art work was better if he wasn't concentrating on what he was drawing and allowed his wrist to direct the pencil around.

He just let his mind wander off.

"Dude, you're good and all but what the heck are you drawing?" A guy sitting on the desk next to Steve whispered to him.

Steve was brought back to reality and stared at the guy in confusion before he actually took a minute to glance down at what his mind and wrist put on the paper.

Steve's eyes widened, he found out he was drawing the red eyes he saw in his dream.

He gulped and shook his head at the person questioning him, telling him it was nothing to worry about.

When the student left Steve to go back to his drawing, Steve looked at the eyes, as his mind took him to a flashback at that moment of the dream.

_Steve narrowed his eyes slightly only to have bright red eyes staring right back at him. A human body shaped behind the teacher's desk, the figure smirked at Steve._

_"Stay away from him!" Stark screamed._

"Steve, are you alright?"

Steve gasped, but not loudly, the teacher standing next to him, stared with worry.

Steve's blue eyes answered the teacher with uncertainty.

The teacher pushed back her black wavy hair and kneeled down beside Steve. "Your English teacher told me about yesterday. If your uneasy I suggest you go back home. You look like you haven't had any sleep in days Steve."

"It's okay—"

The teacher didn't let him finish, "Steve I know it's only the second day back, but I seriously think you need to go home and take a rest. Take a nap."

"But—" Steve tried again.

"Go." The teacher made her decision final; apparently Steve didn't have a choice in the matter.

It looked like confronting Stark had to be put on hold for now, Steve wasn't sure whether to be happy or annoyed by that.

Steve sighed, and packed his things away when the teacher went back to her desk. Before he put the sketchpad away though, he ripped out his drawing, Steve taking his backpack and his piece of paper went up to the bin that was right beside the class entrance. He scrunched up his drawing and fled the class. He called his Uncle to come and pick him up from the school.

There wasn't much of fourth period left anyway and Steve could care less about his other classes. Since he left early Steve missed how Stark grabbed the scrunched up drawing at the end of the lesson and took a quick look at it. Stark clenched at the drawing with anger before tossing it back in the bin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hmm, this chapter isn't what i expected it to be. Hopefully though, we'll get to see Tony Stark next chapter. I already have most of that one written so it shouldn't take long to update.**

* * *

**Brave and Loyal at Heart**

**Chapter Five**

Steve was unconscious, after his Uncle picked him up from school he immediately went to bed to get some rest just like his art teacher told him to. Steve stayed asleep for about three hours when he went to bed. Thankfully the first two hours and a half was a nice and calming sleep, Steve could stay asleep forever like this. But unfortunately the rest of the half wasn't pleasant at all. It turned into a nightmare too quick to realise it was a nightmare.

* * *

_The bravery Steve was told he had, had run away, being replaced by fear. Steve was backed up against a brick wall, he was in an alleyway, Steve was being targeted, he didn't know why and god knows what would happen! Maybe this person wanted to be a tough guy and beat him up for the hell of it._ _This man wouldn't be the first. Steve knew he was the only one out in the streets apart from his attacker. It could be he wanted money and was willing to fight for it._

_But no that's not what the attacker wanted._

_He wanted something unheard of from a thug or a street criminal or any person at all._

_This man wanted blood._

_Steve's blood to be exact…_

_Steve could feel his own heart quicken and his breathing continued but faster than normal._

_Steve was more than willing to stand up to a person, no matter how small or big they were he didn't care. Though Steve was having questions on whether or not this guy was a human being in the first place._

_It was a monster._

_It came from out of the shadows and in less than a second it was in front of Steve. It had the same red eyes from his previous dream. Could this be the same guy?_

_Despite being able to see the red eyes dark and clearly, Steve couldn't make out the rest of its features._

_The monster smirked and laughed with a cruel tone._

_"I can see why Stark is so fond of you, your scent, and blood is to die for." That voice… Steve heard it somewhere before…_

_As the attacker spoke those words he brushed his hand along Steve's cheek and then down to his neck._

_Steve felt the urge to scream when he saw fangs appearing in front of him before they bit harshly into his neck._

* * *

He wanted to wake up, oh god someone please wake him up!

Bucky was at Steve's side before Steve managed to go into a fit of screaming, and thrashing around.

Bucky nudged at Steve, but not too harshly, "Steve wake up, you're having a nightmare. Wake up!"

Bucky's friend gasped awake, panting heavily as if he just ran a marathon. Steve was sweating slightly, at the same time tears dropped down his face.

"Hey buddy Steve. It's okay… you're safe now," reassured Bucky as he rubbed Steve's arm gently.

"Bucky…" Steve's voice sounded glad, but at the same time there was a hint of fear.

"That bad huh…?

"Oh god, Bucky they're getting worse, the dreams… worse…" Steve pulled the pillow over him, acting like a shield for his mind, for protection. Steve whined while turning away from Bucky, not liking that his friend was seeing him like this.

Bucky sat on the bed trying to take the pillow away, "come on, don't be like that Steve…" Steve refused to let go of it.

Bucky eventually managed to get the pillow away from him, "Hey come here." Bucky pulled his friend up into a seating position and made Steve sit beside him. Bucky sighed placing an arm around Steve's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I don't usually get like this." Steve leaned his head on Bucky's shoulder and then wiped away the tears.

"Steve, don't apologise, you said the dreams were getting worse. Its normal to act like this…"

"Yeah, but since when do I cry and almost scream for my life?"

"Would it help to talk about it?" Bucky considered, looking down at Steve.

Steve shook his head, "No… you'll get weird out by it."

"It'll help…"

"No, no its ok, I'm not comfortable talking about it."

To be honest Steve didn't want Bucky to know about the red eyed creature, and how Stark either showed up or was mentioned in his recent dreams. It would defiantly freak him out and Bucky didn't need to be bothered by this. Steve's been having nightmares all his life. He learnt to deal with it on his own no matter how bad the dreams got. Steve wasn't a child anymore; he was brave enough to take care of himself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Bucky shouted for Steve.

Uncle Bill came walking in, holding a mug in his hand.

"Hey kid, thought you might like some hot coco."

"Thanks… but really Uncle Bill, don't you think I'm too old for—" Steve took the drink from his Uncle.

"Nonsense, you're never too old for hot chocolate. Besides… it'll help" Steve's Uncle convinced.

So apparently talking about the nightmares and drinking hot chocolate afterwards would help with what exactly? Getting over what he saw and experienced in those nightmares?

"Barnes, you have two minutes and then you're out of this house." Uncle Bill pointed at Bucky before he retreated from the bedroom.

"Uncle Bill!" Steve gave a warning tone.

"Sorry about that Bucky you don't have to leave, if you don't want to." Steve told him politely.

"Nah, it's okay. I really just came here to check up on you. Pepper Potts told me your art teacher sent you home early before the school ended."

I'm sorry Bucky I should've texted you that I left school half way in and Pepper Potts told you?" Steve didn't realise that Pepper was in his art class. He felt horrible for not noticing her.

"It's cool, but yeah, dude you seem surprised. Don't blame you though the girl hasn't really ever spoken to me."

"Well… actually it's just I didn't realise she was in my class, unless she isn't and Stark told her about what happened, and then she decided to tell you."

"Could be… speaking of Stark I'm guessing you haven't had the chance to speak to him yet."

"No, and what's worse is that he got Pepper to come up to me and apologise."

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Ha, figures that guy has too much pride to bother coming up and apologise himself. Did you at least find out why he's been eyeing you?"

Steve shook his head, "it's going to have to wait till tomorrow."

His Uncle returned to the room, "Time to go, Barnes."

"Yes sir!" Bucky didn't protest.

Bucky removed his arm from Steve and stood up, "well, I better go. Steve, don't forget about Friday night so get plenty of more rest alright?"

"Yes mum!" Steve replied, rolling his eyes before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Bucky left the room shutting the door behind him.

Steve's Uncle sat next to him, "did you really have to kick him out?"

"Sorry kiddo, I got nothing against the guy. I just needed to talk to you for a bit and its getting dark."

"If you have nothing against him the why do you always call him by his last name?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"It takes time Steve; I'm not that close to the boy yet. Besides I don't trust him, he has the suspicious look going on."

"I know you're out on work most of the time but it's been two years, and you're saying there is no trust?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Steve sighed, accepting his answer.

"You know what day it is tomorrow right?" asked his Uncle.

Steve already knew what his Uncle was talking about.

"I just suffered from a nightmare, and you're trying to get me more depressed then I already am?"

"No, but this needs to be said."

"Go ahead." Steve reluctantly allowed his Uncle to continue with what he had to say.

"Steve I don't want the day that your mother and father died to stick with you for the rest of your life. It's unfortunate that you grew up without them and damn it Steve there is not a day that goes by where I don't think of your mother. But I've learnt to let her go. Its time you do the same Steve, for them and yourself."

Steve looked down and clenched his fists as sudden rage began to climb up inside of him, why did his Uncle have to bring this up, why!?

"Let go of my parents, how am I supposed to let go if I didn't have them in the first place? They died when I was two years old Uncle Bill. I think I'll be fine. We can have this conversation on the day my grandparents died, hmm? Unlike my damn parents my grandma and grandpa were with me most of my life."

His Uncle stared at him in shock, "Steve!"

"I never knew my parents, so how the hell do you expect me to let them go, to accept the fact that I'll never see them, ever!" Steve leaped up from his bed and sent his Uncle a glare.

Now Steve knew why his Uncle kicked Bucky out, he didn't need to be here for this!

"You have no right to tell me this when it comes to them, you hear me!" Steve screamed with anger.

This time Uncle Bill stood up on his feet, just as angry as Steve, "That's enough young man, I'm trying to help you and that's how you talk back to me!?"

"Help me, why do you and Bucky keep saying that? None of this is going to make the pain go away, make the horrid nightmares disappear or give me a decent body that would actually be useful. Can you make my parents come back so I can tell them hello, I love you, or I miss you? You can't help me; you can't try and make my life easier for me, not you or Bucky! You're hardly around anyway, and one day you'll die out in the battle field leaving me to grow up all alone. So you try and tell me to let my parents go, I dare you because I sure as hell won't let you go when you're buried!"

Steve knew he said too much then.

Uncle Bill was silent, the way he looked at Steve. It was indescribable.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK I was wrong, no Tony this chapter, I'm sorry! We MIGHT get him the next chapter and if not it will defiantly be the one after that. xD**

* * *

**Brave and Loyal at Heart**

**Chapter Six**

"Steve how long, are you going to stay in bed?" Bucky wondered as he kept shoving at Steve to wake the hell up already.

"Until you leave!" yelled Steve taking hold of the duvet and pulling it over him.

Bucky rolled his eyes and snatched the duvet away from Steve, "Come on you can't just lie in bed all day, Steve we have school!"

Steve blocked his ears trying to ignore Bucky's existence for the moment, "Go away Bucky leave me alone."

"Don't make me get the soap…" Bucky grinned cruelly. If it was one thing Steve hated more than someone splashing water on his face to wake him up it was soap.

Despite using his hands to cover his ears that got Steve's attention. He removed his hands and narrowed his eyes at his best friend's threat.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Want to bet on that?" Bucky challenged.

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"I have the keys to your house, you gave me extra just in case remember?" Bucky showed him the keys he placed in his pockets.

"And ever since then I regretted that horrible decision." Steve turned around hoping Bucky would just go away.

Bucky's face formed a scowl, and he sighed.

"Steven Grant Rogers we have school, I made plans for us and damn it don't make me force you out of this bed!"

"I don't want to—" Steve couldn't stop himself from letting a yelp escape his lips when he felt his friend's built arms lift him from the bed.

"Bucky put me down!" demanded Steve as he thrashed his legs and arms about.

Bucky just started laughing in response to his demand.

"Not funny, I'm serious put me down!" Steve hated it when Bucky took advantage of how small, light, and frail Steve was. He didn't do it often but it still annoyed him to no end.

"Calm down Steve I'm just kidding around… besides you deserve it for putting your bad mood on me."

When Bucky finally set Steve down on his feet he groaned and rubbed his eyes. He gave up on trying to get rid of Bucky and asked what they were going to do today.

"Well considering you just woke up how about we go out to eat some breakfast."

"Fine…"

"Shower and change first, I'll go wait downstairs." Bucky said as he left the room.

Steve heaved in a huge breath of air and headed off to the bathroom.

Taking his night wear off Steve stepped into the shower and slowly waited for the cool, almost warm water to pour down on him. He figured since he needed to wake up it wouldn't be a good idea having a hot shower. Steve spent about fifteen minutes washing his blonde hair and body; he didn't want to keep Bucky from waiting too long.

Grabbing the towel from the hook right next to the bathtub he wrapped it around his lower waist when he was done.

Afterwards he quickly brushed his teeth and when his hair and body finally dried he went to put some clothes on.

"Steve will you hurry up!" called out his impatient friend.

"I'll be right there, just give me a second." Steve shouted back.

Grunting Steve marched out of his bedroom and walked down the stairs, still not in a better mood than before.

Bucky went up to Steve messing about with his hair, "come on short stuff, cheer up we're going to eat, it's on me."

"If you're paying, then I'd be crazy to say no."

"You're the best friend I've ever had you know that Steve?" Bucky said letting the sarcasm hang in the air even though there was some truth behind that sentence.

"I know."

* * *

Bucky and Steve ended up going to a nearby café, it wasn't expensive and the food there was great. Steve ending up buying scrambled eggs, with sausage and bacon on the side. Bucky ordered a grilled ham and cheese sandwich. They were both surprised it wasn't the other way around.

Steve was apparently too hungry to even bother starting up a conversation so Bucky did instead.

"So aren't you going to ask me what we're going to do today?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "what are we going to do today?"

"Great I'm so glad you asked! So I hooked us up with a couple of girls—"

Steve stopped Bucky at that point, "Again, Bucky I keep telling you I'm just not ready for this sort of thing!"

"Steve come on it will be fun, besides its nothing serious, it doesn't have to be a double date thing, and we can just hang out like friends."

Steve's face formed a dull like expression, "Bucky that was what you said the last time we went out with 'girls'."

"Steve lighten up this will be good for you! It's better than staying at home all day. The girls or 'your girl' will love you." Bucky was desperately trying to encourage his best friend that he needed to get out and live a little. It wouldn't hurt Steve to go and meet new, exciting people.

Steve dropped his knife and fork on the table and stopped eating entirely, just half way through his meal.

"Maybe because of what they heard from you, but when they see what I actually look like they won't give me a second thought."

With that Steve got up from the table and started to walk away.

Bucky straight away lifted himself up from his seat and in seconds was by Steve's side.

Bucky took his friend's hand and forced him to face his direction. "Listen Steve I know it hasn't been easy. It's rare to find people who would like someone just based on who they are. As sad as that maybe it's the truth. And I know that gets to you but please just give these girl's a chance. You never know they might actually surprise you or at least one of them will. I sort of am close to one of them and who knows maybe you two will get along."

Steve looking into his friend's eyes gave up and sat back at the table to finish off his breakfast.

Bucky sat back down with Steve at the opposite side of the table and smiled, "We go to school, and then afterwards we'll go back to our homes get ready and later meet with the girls, ok?" offered Bucky.

"Alright that doesn't sound so bad," agreed Steve taking a bite of bacon.

* * *

Steve kept banging his head against his locker.

"What happened?" Bucky asked.

"The school is forcing me to take science." Steve stopped slamming his head, he turned around and groaned leaning against his locker.

"Wait I thought the school gave us a choice if we wanted to take science or not."

"That's what I thought, guess we were wrong."

"Well that sucks…"

"Bucky, what am I going to do!? I hate science so much!" Steve threw his hands up in the air as if it were the end of the world.

"Not to mention you suck at it."

Steve sent a glare at Bucky.

"What, it's true. Who was the person who got an F – on their last biology exam?"

Steve folded his arms across his chest and pouted seeing that Bucky had a point.

"Anyway because of that they're switching my history and science classes around."

"So what…?" wondered Bucky.

"It means I'll have Science when I'm supposed to have History and I'll have History during my free periods." replied Steve miserably.

"Wait a minute that means we have science together!"

"It also means that Stark is now in all of my classes, English, Maths, History, French, Science and Art."

"I swear Steve, since when were you so negative?"

Steve bit his lip and looked away; he didn't mean to sound so down. Bucky wasn't aware today was supposed to be the day his parents died.

Bucky unzipped his school bag and took out his school timetable.

"I'm sorry Bucky; well at least we have one class together."

"Make that two classes, I have History the same time as you."

Steve grinned, glad to know he wouldn't be too alone when it came to school. Before it bothered Steve how he wasn't in any of Bucky's classes. So maybe having to do science wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Listen I know these past couple of days have sucked so far but trust me later on tonight it's going to get way better."

"I'll count on it."

"James!" the two boys turned around to see Peggy Carter heading towards them.

Bucky smiled, "Hey Peg, we still on for tonight?"

"Mm… and Steve's coming, aren't you?" Peggy looked at Steve.

Wait a minute what?

"Yeah… I'll be there; I have no idea what we're doing though." Steve said.

"You seem surprised…" she stopped and faced Bucky, "you haven't told Steve anything about tonight have you?"

"Nope," Bucky told her simply.

_He didn't even tell me you were one of the girls we were supposed to be meeting._

Peggy sighed, "Bucky why didn't you tell him what we were planning?"

"What is it?" Steve would regret to ask.

"We're going to the Stark mansion after school." Bucky announced.

What?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WAHEEEYYY A SLIGHTLY OVER 2,000 WORD CHAPTER AND WE GET TONY! ;D**

**I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes I will fix them sometime tomorrow because I have to go to bed.**

* * *

**Brave and Loyal at Heart**

**Chapter Seven**

Steve still couldn't believe he was forced to take science; it was like the school was sending him to a death sentence.

Steve was one of the first in the class, he was so nervous he found himself arriving early for it.

The science teacher welcomed him to the class and allowed him to take any seat he wanted to.

Steve doing the not so smart thing decided to take the table at the back next to the window. Oh this was going to help him concentrate in the lesson.

Steve sat down on his seat noting that Bucky hadn't arrived yet. Bucky wasn't with Steve because he got caught up into speaking with Peggy Carter. Steve didn't want to waste any time getting here.

Eventually more students started appearing, a lot were surprised to see Steve had joined the class but even so no one sat next to him. Steve didn't mind he'd been saving the seat for Bucky.

During the time Steve was waiting he was drawing in his sketchpad.

He jumped when he heard the sound of the chair next to him being pulled back while screeching against the floor. When Steve looked up expecting to see Bucky instead it was his worst nightmare coming true once more.

Tony Stark.

Great not only was he in the class he hated the most but he was sitting next to the one guy that he wanted to punch in the face.

Steve noticed Bucky was annoyed that Stark had taken his place; he knew Steve was originally leaving it for him. Steve gave an apologetic stare. Bucky ended up having to sit next to Peggy Carter who also just so happened to be in the class.

"Um… I was saving that seat for a friend, Bucky." Steve said, trying not to sound rude.

"You mean Barnes? I'm sorry… I didn't see his name on it."

Those were the first words Stark said to Steve.

Steve didn't know what look he was giving Stark when he said that. Steve went back to his drawing.

Steve completely blanked out on the topic of today's science lesson; all he knew it was something on extracting metals and making alloys.

"Mr Rogers, this is a science lesson not an art. Can you please put that sketchpad away or do I need to send you to the principal's office?" The teacher gripped Steve's attention right away.

A couple of the students giggled.

Stark spoke for Steve, "No need Mr Lenin I was just telling Steve to pay attention to the class."

The teacher gave a nod, "Tony, please make sure Steve here catches up with the work."

"Sure." Tony returned the nod.

When the teacher went back to teaching his class, Steve put his sketchpad back in his bag.

Tony grabbed Steve's work book and wrote some of the equations the class had gone through so far, including some notes.

Mr Lenin once again had to put his teaching on hold, but it wasn't Steve's fault this time. He was called out of the classroom by another teacher.

Steve took the chance to speak to Tony, "why did you say that… why did you back me up?"

"I don't know." Tony said still writing in Steve's science book.

Steve just took that as his only answer and stared out the window.

"Listen… I wanted to apologise for…" Tony trailed off.

Steve glanced at Tony, "…for what you said earlier or being an asshole to me these past couple of days?"

"Both…"

A miracle had occurred Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, just apologised.

"What's with the staring?" Steve really wanted to know.

Tony smiled at Steve, "you don't want to know."

"Maybe not, but I think I have the right to know."

"I really like your deodorant." Tony blurt out.

"You what…?"

Tony's next face looked like as if he just realised what he said.

"It's very… refreshing…?" Tony wasn't even sure what he was saying.

Steve was almost speechless, "I-I um… right… could you at least stop staring at me. It's really getting on my nerves."

"I have… stopped… I don't want to make you uneasy. That was never my intention." Tony sounded like he had genuinely meant it.

There was a brief silence.

"Anyway… I promise that I haven't been ogling at you, I don't find you sexually desirable… attractive maybe."

Steve didn't know how to reply to that, he mostly stuttered trying to find the right words to use. Steve felt his heart quicken and the heat went to his cheeks causing him to blush.

When Steve turned to face the window again Stark pushed Steve's book back to him.

Neither of them said a word to each other after that.

* * *

Steve and Bucky were sitting at their lunch table in the school cafeteria.

Steve had been gaping at Bucky the entire day so far, "We're going to Stark's mansion after school!?"

"Well not straight away after school…" Bucky trailed off trying to correct him, but then he saw the look on Steve's face.

"But yeah, pretty much." Bucky simplified.

"You told me we were taking two girls out, to hang out with! You never said anything about going to Stark's mansion!"

"Will you calm down, it's a house party!"

"Oh no your right… I mean it's not like we're going to the one person's home that I freaking hate!"

Bucky scratched the back of his neck, "yeah I probably should've mentioned that earlier."

"Oh and by the way it would've been nice if you mentioned one of those girls was actually Peggy Carter."

"Ok in my defence, I was going to tell you over breakfast, but then you went all 'emo' over me and interrupted!"

"Bucky!"

"Hey, you never told me your Uncle had just come back from the army. Do you know how freaking scared I was to see him open the door instead of you? That guy hates me!" countered Bucky.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't trust you!"

"Oh well that makes me feel a whole lot better." Bucky was being sarcastic.

"Bucky all I'm going to ask is why, dear god why Stark's place. Why are we going there…?" Steve demanded to know why the night that was supposed to make up for his crappy days would probably be the one thing that would finalize a shit week. Bucky said he was going to enjoy today! He might have to rethink that one.

"I'll be honest going to the Stark mansion wasn't our first idea. Peggy and I originally planned for a movie night and then go out to dinner. But Stark is setting up a party today and Peggy being Stark's friend… well she couldn't really reject him to go out with the two guys he doesn't get along with. So we changed our plans. Instead we'll go to the party and then head out for dinner." Bucky explained.

"Are we even invited?" asked Steve.

"From what Peggy has told me yes…" Bucky sounded unsure.

"She secretly put our names on the guest list didn't she?"

"Yeah probably…"

"Great…" Steve was totally enthusiastic.

"Look Steve, if things don't work out tonight I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Sure, whatever…" Steve waved off his friend.

"I saw you talking to Stark in science, what did you guys talk about?" Bucky changed the subject slightly.

Steve really didn't want Bucky to know how the conversation went down so he made it quick.

"He's going to stop staring at me… he never told me why he's been doing it though." Steve lied.

For a moment they ate in silence.

"Buck?"

"Yeah, Steve…?"

"Chicken," Steve smirked.

Bucky stopped eating his food and almost fell off his chair.

"I deserved that didn't I?" Bucky took a couple of seconds to adjust in his seat.

"Yup…" Steve took a bite out of his sandwich.

* * *

Steve was on the phone with Bucky as he took a moment to look in the mirror he held the phone by his ear.

"I hate you." Steve said.

"No you don't." Bucky was sure Steve hadn't meant what he said.

"Yes I do." But apparently Steve did.

"I'm waiting outside, see you there." Bucky hanged up the phone.

Steve sighed as he hanged up as well, dear lord he was so going to regret doing this. He would rather stay at home for the rest of the night but he knew Bucky would have none of that.

Steve exited his bedroom and jogged down the stairs where he saw his Uncle stepping down the final step.

"I'm surprised you're going out today." Uncle Bill mentioned.

"I hoped it would take my mind off things a little bit."

"Right…" his Uncle understood.

"Are you going on a date?" His Uncle asked.

"Not exactly… I mean I'm going with Bucky to a house party and we're meeting up with a couple of girls."

"So it's a double date?"

Steve wanted to face palm right now.

Steve made it easier for his Uncle, "yes it's a double date."

His Uncle smiled, "well it's about time my boy!"

Steve grinned and shook his head with disbelief, "yeah. Well I got to go; Bucky is waiting for me outside."

"Ok, have fun."

Steve nodded, and opened the front door.

"Hey… Steve." His Uncle stopped him from leaving.

"Uncle Bill?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the other day—"

Steve stopped him from continuing, "No, no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have but it's ok."

Silence invited them.

Uncle Bill tapped Steve on the back, "well you better get going, try to have a bit of fun will you Steve?"

"Sure…" Steve sent him a smile.

Uncle Bill walked to the living room now allowing Steve to leave for the party.

Steve got in the car, he was not amused.

"Could you at least try to act excited, happy, pumped or enthusiastic?" Bucky asked.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't think so…" Bucky started the car and drove off.

The drive was a long one.

"Are we going to pick up the girls?" Steve asked, looking out the window.

"Peggy text me just before I got to your place, said they'll meet us at the party." Bucky answered keeping his eyes on the road.

"Who is the other girl that's going to be with Peggy?" Steve wondered, maybe the other girl was going to be his 'date' so he might as well know who she is.

"She's one of Peggy's friends called Christine. You wouldn't know her though. You don't have to worry about that."

Steve turned to Bucky, "why's that?"

Bucky smirked, they had arrived at the party, and Bucky drove in the car park that was just behind Stark's mansion.

When Bucky didn't answer, Steve just forgot he asked the question and unbuckled his seatbelt. He opened the door and climbed out the car closing the door behind him.

When Steve walked around the car to stand beside Bucky he noticed Peggy, with her dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. She wore a red silky dress ending just above her knees. The girl next to her had blonde wavy hair and grey eyes with really pale skin. She wore a blue sparkly dress, longer than Peggy's. Steve personally thought Peggy looked better. Not that Christine looked bad or anything.

The girls walked up to the two men with a smile on their faces glad to see that they had arrived.

"Hello boys, we were starting to think you weren't going to show up." Christine said, sounding like she wasn't that bothered by it but something in her eyes told Steve that she was.

"Sorry girls, Steveo here likes to take his sweet time, wants to look his best for you two."

Steve sent Bucky the look.

"Well I certainly have no problem with it. You don't get many men like that these days." Commented Peggy, she seemed impress with Steve's black tux and overall look.

"Wow, I'm offended Peg, I'm just as gentleman as he is." Bucky said.

"Well, you'll have to prove that to Christine now won't you?" Peggy replied.

"Yes Ma'am." Bucky took Christine's hand and walked away while giving a quick wink at Steve.

Wait… Peggy was his date!?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I was originally going to upload this chapter with just over 2,000 words considering you guys waited so long but i decided against it because I would have left it on a serious cliffhanger and since next chapter things were going to start 'picking up' It just didn't seem right. So obviously the 'serious cliffhanger' you guys were going to get will be in the middle of next chapter. (Its less mean that way xD)**

* * *

**Brave and Loyal at Heart**

**Chapter Eight**

Steve couldn't believe it, he knew Bucky and Peggy were friends but how the heck did he get someone like her for Steve?

"Shall we?" Peggy offered her arm for Steve to take.

Steve gladly took it before they headed to the front entrance of the mansion and walked inside getting a couple of people's attention.

He knew what those people were thinking, 'how on earth could someone like Steve Rogers get someone like Peggy Carter?' He was having trouble taking it in himself.

Steve despite the fact he had one of the most beautiful girls right next to him felt uncomfortable. He reminded himself he walked into Stark's mansion; Stark was not very fond of Steve which made things feel worse. Steve gritted his teeth; he still couldn't believe the conversation he had with Stark in science this morning. He talked to Steve as if the constant staring was some kind of joke. His deodorant was refreshing? That's why Stark stared at him like he was ready to kill someone? Please, honestly was Stark expecting him to actually believe that? He was such an asshole! Yes Stark had apologised but the more Steve thought about it… well he just couldn't take his word for it. So his so called apology was not and never will be accepted and it really didn't help with what Stark said to Steve afterwards.

Steve wanted to shiver now that he recalled those words.

_"Anyway… I promise that I haven't been ogling at you, I don't find you sexually desirable… attractive maybe."_

_Attractive maybe_… There that's why Steve couldn't take him seriously; he was just toying with Steve. He knew Stark had a rumoured history for liking guys but how in god's name could Stark take a liking towards him? Clearly all these years in high school Stark had solemn hatred for Steve and therefore never spoke a word to him. Until this year he finally snapped and decided to take a twisted sense of pleasure by mocking Steve.

_Focus Steven Grant Rogers, you're at a party, here to have fun and get your mind off things. What are the chances you're going to end up with someone like Peggy Carter again? Enjoy it while it lasts! _Steve ordered to himself. He brought his attention back to the party.

There were loads of people; obviously Steve barely recognised any of them. The place shined with colourful lights and the music was loud and pumping.

Bucky so owed him for this.

"Try to ignore them, it's what I do." Peggy told Steve, she was referring to the stares. Steve seemed to be getting that a lot lately but Steve was pretty convinced it was Peggy getting most of the stares this time, not him. She looked phenomenal. Who wouldn't stare at her?

Peggy smiled, her face facing forward. "Tony!"

Steve then faced the same direction, dear god Stark was heading this way. Next to him was Pepper Potts.

"Peggy, you look great! I didn't think you were going to make it." Tony Stark smiled, in a way Steve didn't think was possible. It was a nice and genuine smile.

Peggy let go of Steve's arm and went up to Stark to take him into a hug, "and look at that… Steve is your date…"

Peggy also broke apart the hug, "problem Tony?"

"No, no problem at all…" Stark reassured.

It sounded like he had a problem with it.

It was quick, very quick, so Steve thought he was just seeing things but he could've sworn Peggy and Stark glared at each other. If the moment was played in slow motion it might've defiantly been there. But again Steve wasn't sure.

"Steve sorry but I'm a little thirsty could you get me a cup of punch please?" Peggy asked kindly.

"Sure…" Steve complied and went to the table with the food and drinks.

Why did he feel even more anxious all of a sudden?

Steve walked to the table that was stacked with all different kind of foods and drinks. A lot of the food was what you would consider 'posh' and most of the drinks were alcohol. Just when Steve took hold of a cup to pour some of the punch in he noticed Bucky was at the other side of the table.

"Having a good time?" Bucky started a conversation.

"I wouldn't know I just got here." Steve replied.

"Well you will, although it's not much of a good start to bump into Stark straight away now is it?"

"Couldn't help it, Peggy is best friends with him."

"True, true… I sometimes question that friendship though." Bucky said.

"Why's that?" Steve wanted to know.

"It's just… I don't know but during the past couple of years those two have been falling out and arguing with each other."

That was something Steve had actually noticed. But he never really thought about it much since he hardly gave Stark the time of day. Peggy was someone he never talked to either. So why would he care?

"Kind of like now…" Bucky added looking past Steve.

After Steve poured the cup of punch, he turned around to witness Stark and Peggy showing strong rage. They were clearly keeping their voices low but Steve could tell from the way their lips and body structure moved that they were arguing with each other. However Stark was showing more of a furious side and Peggy gave the impression she was frustrated with him. Pepper at the start tried to intervene between the two of them but it was no use. Eventually she shook her head and left the two angry people alone.

He didn't know why but Steve couldn't help but think it was his fault they were interacting with each other that way.

Steve wished he stopped staring and turned around sooner because the two realised he was looking. They immediately put their arguing to a halt and their heads snapped around, giving Steve a long gaze.

Peggy sighed; she moved her hair slightly back behind her ear. She started to walk her way over to Steve.

Steve turned to Bucky who told him good luck and gave him an encouraging thumb up. Bucky left the table and went his way back to Christine.

Peggy was right by Steve's side the second Bucky had left his presence.

Steve took a glance at her. "Are you alright?" Steve asked because Peggy showed to be upset.

"I'm sorry Steve…" Peggy murmured.

Steve stared at her worryingly, "what for?"

"I shouldn't have come here with you…"

Steve took that wrong way. "Well… that's ok. It's no surprise really. I'm not exactly date type material."

Peggy stared at him in shock and giggled, "No, no that's not what I meant! I mean I shouldn't have come here, to Stark's party."

"Would you like to go somewhere else, with me I mean?" Steve asked.

She seemed hesitant to reply at first, she looked over to Stark a couple of times who was laughing and chatting with other people.

Steve seemed to have gotten the message. "Does Stark have a problem with us two being together? Is that why you said you shouldn't have come here with me?"

Peggy faced him and gave an apologetic gaze. "Kind of like that… to be honest Steve, he has a problem with you being here at all."

No shock there.

"Well its all the more reason to go somewhere else."

Peggy sent Steve a smile, "shall we go out to eat? I know we planned to go together with James and Christine but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we left them to themselves."

"Ok, parties aren't really my thing anyway." Steve said.

"I can tell you weren't exactly… excited to be here."

"That may have to do with the fact that this is Stark's place…"

"Hmm…" was Peggy's only response.

"I should probably tell Bucky we're leaving…"

Peggy nodded, agreeing.

Steve spun around to see that Bucky and Christine had just finished dancing together. The first song was over. Steve walked up to Bucky to tell him the change in plans.

"Hey Bucky, Peggy and I decided to leave, we kind of want to go out to dinner." Steve tried his best to inform him.

Bucky frowned, "You're leaving already? The party has barely begun. I thought we were all going out to eat later?"

Steve scratched the back of his neck. "Um… it's just a little crowded here… we just thought it would be better if we…"

Bucky sighed before Steve could finish his mumbling, "Alright then, go if you want. There's no stopping you. Christine, are you okay with that?"

Christine smiled and shook her head but not implying she wasn't ok with Peggy and Steve leaving. "It's fine, as long as you keep me company."

Bucky grinned, "You can count on that Miss Everhart."

"See you around Steve." Bucky said before he and Christine went off to dance to the next song.

"Thanks Bucky…" Steve murmured to himself.

Just when Steve was heading back to Peggy, he felt a chill run down his spine. The area suddenly felt really cold. Steve turned his head to see where the cold was coming from. His eyes landed on a man that was staring right at him. He was in the middle of the crowd of people dancing; no one even noticed his existence. Before the man could flash a smile at Steve a couple walked in front of him and the second they left Steve's view the man had disappeared.

Steve knew who that man was, it was Mr Fredric.

What the heck, what was his English teacher doing at Stark's party?

Steve knew Tony was a people's man but this was just ridiculous.

Steve hadn't noticed any other teachers around; it was just awkward for Mr Fredric to be here!

Steve had a bad feeling conjuring up at the pit of his stomach.

_Just forget you saw anything…_ Steve ordered to himself.

Steve caught up with Peggy, "Are you alright?" Peggy picked up on Steve's uneasiness.

"Um… no… yes… I mean… I'm ok. Bucky and Christine don't mind that we're leaving."

"If you say so…" Peggy said with uncertainty.

Steve gave her a smile, "don't worry, I'm fine." He reassured.

_For now…_ his conscious echoed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow, its been a whole month and two days since I uploaded this story... *clicks tongue* do I get to live?**

**Hopefully, future chapters won't take as long as this one did but I think I should make it clear that I'm not making this fic a top priority.**

**I'm focusing on my main one at the moment called Spider-man: Our Saviour. So I do apologise if you really like this story. But that's just how it is.**

**I have not properly edited this chapter. Please notify me of any noticeable mistakes. Thank you :)**

* * *

**Brave and Loyal at Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

Steve and Peggy were sitting in the back seat of a really expensive car that Peggy arrived to the party with. The driver, who apparently was also Tony Stark's friend named Happy offered to drive them to a restaurant Steve didn't know the name or location of. Peggy just said to trust her style and appetite. She had good taste in food. For the start of the drive it was completely silent. It wasn't an awkward silence but… it was still silent. That wasn't a good sign when it came to dating. From what Steve could tell though, it wasn't because they had nothing to say or talk about… it mostly had to do with the fact that they were caught about in their own thoughts. No doubt Peggy was thinking about the conversation or 'argument' she had with Stark. As for Steve he tried his best to get rid of the thought of seeing his English teacher at the party he really did. He couldn't shake it off, it wasn't that easy.

Steve sighed and continued to stare out at the dark, night and clear sky. The moon was up, a full moon and Steve loved the way it was glistening and shining a bright white light making up for the lack of stars in New York thanks to the buildings illuminating their own bright lights. If Steve had to change one thing about New York City, it would no longer be a city.

From looking out the window too long Steve found himself blanking out for most of the ride. However, a familiar street brought back his attention.

"I know this neighbourhood…" Steve realised as he started pointing out the car window.

As Peggy listened Steve continued, "I got beat up in that alley…"

"And that parking lot…" he added as the car kept driving.

Steve stopped looking out and faced down, "and behind that diner."

"Did you have something against running away?" Peggy asked, directly facing forward.

Steve shook his head and lifted his head up. "You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say, no forever, right?"

"I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face." Peggy said.

Steve was a little bit confused when she said that.

"What is it?" Peggy noticed his confusion.

"I guess… I just don't…. understand. You seem intelligent, and very confident… someone who knows what they're doing. I guess I haven't known you long enough to know that but it just seemed like over the years. You're unlike most woman… who are actually… overwhelming and confusing most of the time but beautiful...a woman. Not to say you aren't beautiful! You are beautiful, but..."

Where was he going with this again?

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" Peggy cut him off saving him from looking anymore stupid then he actually was.

"This is the longest conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."

"You must have danced?"

"Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait..."

"For what…?"

"The right partner…"

Steve missed the way Peggy smiled at that response.

At that moment, Happy parked the car and told them the restaurant was just down the street.

Peggy gave him a smile and paid him for the ride. "Thanks Happy, for taking your time to drop us off. We should be done before Mr Stark's party finishes. If not I will contact you. Would you mind picking us up, if not sooner than later?"

Steve began to wonder if Peggy was referring to the 'billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' as 'Mr Stark' because she was trying to be formal or it was due to argument she had with him. Meaning she was pissed off.

"Sure. No problem." Happy said taking the cash off her.

Steve took a quick peek at her facial expression.

Yup, she was defiantly pissed off.

"Tell Mr Stark we won't be too long." Peggy added before exiting the car.

Steve opened the car door and stepped out. He felt a little uncomfortable when he heard Peggy say that. Why… was it any of Stark's business how long they stayed out for? Oh well, Steve didn't question Peggy about it not wanting to ruin the mood… and not wanting to piss her off even more.

Steve suppressed a sigh, taking note that his 'night out' ended up ditching his best friend and the party that was supposed to 'cheer him up' just to end back up in Brooklyn? Why couldn't anything go according to plan these days?

Steve must've blanked out for a couple of minutes because he found himself already sitting at a table and opposite him sat Peggy.

"Steve what is it?" Peggy questioned.

"Am I that obvious?"

"You're like an open book," was Peggy's instant reply.

Steve hesitated. He didn't want the night to end miserably and he didn't feel comfort in telling Peggy what was bugging him.

"It's alright Steve. You can tell me."

"I…" Steve cleared his throat. "My Uncle and Bucky they care about me a lot and I feel as though lately I've been disappointing them."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… these past couple of days I haven't been myself. I'm more upset and broody than usual. I try to cheer myself up. Bucky arranged this whole night for me. Even my Uncle was pleased to find out that I'm taking sometime out. But the party didn't go all that well and here I am back in Brooklyn."

Peggy tilted her head slightly, as it looked like she was trying to study him. "Would you prefer we go to a different restaurant, a different area?"

Steve refused, "no, no! I don't mind if we eat here… it's just things haven't been in my favour recently."

Peggy's head positioned back straight up. "I understand." She nodded. "But I don't think they're disappointed with you Steve. They care about you, like you said. They just want you to be happy."

"I know…"

"But that's not all that has been bothering you, is it?"

Before Steve could answer a waiter came by and asked for their order, Peggy ordered a plate of soup. Steve decided to order steak and chips, similar to what he cooked for his Uncle the night he came back home.

He decided not to reply to Peggy at all when the waiter left. What was Steve supposed to tell her? Today is the day my parents died. I have nightmares all the time and all of a sudden Stark, for some reason is getting involved with his life and it's annoying him to no end? No, Steve was not about to bring this crap up. It was their night out and he wasn't going to let his 'depressing' feelings and thoughts get in the way of that.

When Steve didn't get back to her question she got the right impression it was a question he didn't want to answer. So she tried something else.

"So tell me about yourself Steve." Peggy began.

"What do you want to know?"

"Just the small things, what are your interests… hobbies… any talents?"

"Well… I really like to draw. I'm told I'm pretty good at Art."

"Is there anything in particular you like to draw?"

"I can draw sceneries and just anything that comes to mind."

"Hmm…. So if I asked you to draw the Stark tower would you be able to do it?"

"Yeah… I guess. But I would have to get a good view of it." Steve wasn't fond of drawing buildings or city type places but they were easy none the less.

"That sounds impressive."

Steve gave a shy smile.

"What about you?" Steve returned the earlier question.

"Well, I'm not the artist type of person but…" Peggy paused in thought. "My father he… worked with the army early on in his life. As I grew up he wanted me to be able to defend myself. So I might know a few moves or two." She smirked at the end of her sentence.

Steve couldn't help but notice how she used the past tense with her story. He thought it was best not to mention it though.

"Really…? My Uncle is with the army. He came back for a holiday a couple of days ago."

"That's good. So are you on your own then? When he's not around?"

"Yeah…" Steve said not exactly hiding anything.

Peggy sent a look of sympathy.

"But…! Bucky is around most of the time so it's not that bad… really." Steve tried to reassure her. She didn't need to feel bad for him.

The food had arrived then. Steve immediately started digging in, he found out as he continued to eat that he was hungrier then he thought.

He heard Peggy laugh. "Someone has an appetite."

Steve couldn't help but blush a little and he swallowed the food in his mouth gently.

If Peggy wanted to see him again after this he was going to be in a shock of a life time.

"Sorry, for some reason I feel like I haven't eaten all day." Steve felt he had to apologise for engulfing his food like there was no tomorrow.

Peggy shook her head, "No need to apologise Steve. You're hungry. Go ahead. I don't mind."

Steve for some reason felt he had to ignore the fact that Peggy's soup wasn't even touched since it had arrived. He tried to move his mind onto something else. His eyes landed on a red necklace she was wearing that had a crystal at the end of it. Inside the crystal it looked like swirls of red paint were moving around.

"Nice necklace…" Steve commented out of the blue. He took an interest towards it. It had to be expensive Steve never saw anything like it before.

Peggy didn't take it like a compliment. Instead she gave him a warily smile and took hold of the crystal, hiding it away from him.

"You know…" Peggy started saying. "I wish we stayed at the party a little longer."

"Why is that?"

"We could've danced."

Steve grinned since she must've recalled the conversation they had in the car.

"I'm not much of a dancer. You can probably guess that."

"Then maybe soon, one day I can teach you."

"I would like that."

It was silent as Steve continued to eat his food. Peggy sat there playing around with her soup.

Steve jumped when he heard the sound of a honking car. Peggy and he shifted their heads to see that it was Happy's car. What was he doing here? They hadn't even finished the dinner yet. Steve was sure he didn't catch Peggy contacting him and there was absolutely no way Stark's party was already over. There was no school tomorrow.

Steve turned to Peggy sharing his confusion with her. Peggy clenched her hands and showed that she was afraid, yet angry.

"It seems Mr Stark has decided to end his party early. We should get going. I'm sure Happy has much to attend to."

"Right…" Steve was still confused, why did Happy have to show up after the party was done? Was Happy going to be too busy cleaning up the after mess to pick them up?

Of course just the mention of 'Mr Stark' got Steve annoyed and he was probably just as angry as Peggy was.

Steve reluctantly got up from his seat and left the money on the table not even bothering to wait for the waiter to bring the bill.

"Do you mind telling Happy to wait for a bit? I just have to use the rest room." Peggy informed and also got up from her seat.

"Sure." Steve said as he ended for the front entrance and opened the glass door.

When Steve stepped out of the restaurant hearing the door shut behind him, his eyes caught someone at the other end of the street staring right at him. The person stepped back being cloaked by the darkness.

Steve gulped; his stomach had a funny feeling.

Steve jogged to the car and had Happy roll down his window.

"Happy, I don't live far away from here. Peggy's in the rest room. When she comes outside… tell her I'm sorry."

Before he could hear Happy's reply he ran as fast as he could.

He wasn't running away. He wanted to protect Peggy and Happy. He was separating himself from them because Steve knew what was going to happen next.

As he felt his previous nightmare, becoming a reality he led himself to his fate.

Steve was backed up against a brick wall, he was in an alleyway.

It came from out of the shadows and in less than a second it was in front of Steve.

The monster smirked and laughed with a cruel tone.

"I can see why Stark is so fond of you, your scent, and blood is to die for." As the attacker spoke those words he brushed his hand along Steve's cheek and then down to his neck.

Steve knew what was going to happen next. But that didn't mean he was going to give in to it.

And apparently Steve's rescuer wasn't going to allow him to give in either.

A growl came from behind the attacker. The attacker spun around and snarled in return. It was too dark to clearly make out what was going on. All Steve could hear was the sound of a fight. The sound of bones cracking was evident. A lot of hisses, snarls and whines could be heard.

Unexpectedly, Steve felt his head getting bashed against the brick wall. He cried out in surprise and slid down the wall, feeling himself starting to lose consciousness. His vision was now blurry and finally it seemed like the fight was over. All Steve could make out was a figure standing over him. Steve was trying his best to stay awake but it was difficult.

When Steve felt a hand brush his cheek he knew his rescuer had won the fight. It was a man. His hand felt gentler. His presence felt safe. Steve was rescued from the red eyed monster.

So Steve knew it was ok to stop fighting and allowed himself to drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Ok so... I may have lied about the cliffhanger being half way through this chapter...**

**I'm gunna die aren't I? m(-_-)m**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OK SO! This chapter turned out nothing like I expected it to...**

**See the author note at the end to see what I mean. LoL**

* * *

**Brave and Loyal at Heart**

**Chapter Ten**

Steve's mind began to register his whereabouts as it gently started to work his body and senses back into motion. Steve was in the hospital, although not aware of it yet. His exhausted eyes unsealed and the blurriness in his vision slowly disappeared. Now he knew he was in the hospital. The familiar scent of anaesthetic was caught because of the small oxygen tubes connected to his nose. Steve was in a hospital gown. Thankfully the bed sheets were covering him. He hated hospitals. He appreciated them to an extent, but dear god environmentally speaking they just left him uncomfortable.

Steve noticed a cotton patch plastered to the side of his head. Sudden, pain shocked him. Steve grunted. On instinct he grabbed onto his head. Hoping it would fight back at the pain startling him. It must've been from when his head smashed against a brick wall. Considering, he was knocked out with force, he was probably injured badly. Yes, Steve remembered what had occurred last night. Despite it not being a relishing one, he remembered it well.

Steve shifted, pulling onto the wires and other tubes attached to him. His hearing became more distinct. The heart monitor beeping, the sound of the liquid fluid dropping slowly, and even his breathing could now be heard.

Eventually, he also came to realise he was not alone. The sound of someone snoring was close. Steve tipped his head around to see that his uncle was sitting on a chair beside his bed. Steve frowned out how uncomfortable his uncle looked in the position he was sleeping. Steve was always annoyed when he did this. Steve was given his own hospital room. There was a sofa just on the other side of the room that could've been decent enough to get a comfortable sleep on. But no, his uncle was right beside him. He was right here for him.

Steve wasn't surprised. This was to be expected of his Uncle. Back at home, whenever Steve would have another one of his night terrors, or he somehow managed to get ill or injured, well his uncle would never leave his side.

He could only imagine how freaked out his uncle must've been when he found out that Steve was attacked and knocked out.

Steve gulped and his throat screamed out at Steve to drink some damn water already. Each time he swallowed he was answered with a rough knife poking at his throat. How long had he been asleep exactly?

Speaking of sleep, this was probably the first time he ever slept without any dreams or nightmares. But of course with a soundless rest came a price. To wake up with such discomfort and worry about how his uncle and Bucky were going to greet him. He knew Bucky would show up sooner or later but he was more worried about his uncle—.

He immediately regretted his thought when his uncle came around. He blinked before his eyes widened, like he was recalling why he was here in the first place.

Uncle Bill quickly moved his strained neck and sat up, "Steve, oh thank god you're awake!"

Uncle Bill brushed his head over his nephew's head, moving his hair out of the way.

"How are you feeling son?" his uncle was glad to see Steve awake, but he was worried at the same time.

"I'm— I'm fine, head… hurts. Water..." Steve croaked, barely managing to get the words out.

Uncle Bill moved around the bed. A bottle of water was standing on a table beside Steve. Next to the bottle lied plastic cups. Uncle Bill pulled one out and poured some water.

Steve tried to sit up so he could have better access when drinking the water but his uncle stopped him from moving. "Easy there Steve. Stay where you are. I'll fix the bed so you can sit up better."

Uncle Bill grabbed the remote connected to the bed. He pressed a button, making the upside of the bed lift. Steve was now in-between a lying and sitting position. Uncle Bill set the remote down on the table and helped Steve drink the water from the cup. When he drank all the water, Steve gasped allowing himself to breathe. His throat was no longer sore. But the wound on his head still hurt.

"You okay there bud?"

Steve shook his head, "head still hurts…"

"I'll go get a nurse." Uncle Bill told him, setting the cup on the table and exiting the room.

Steve sighed with relief. He was glad his uncle hadn't brought up what had occurred last night. For now he was just making sure that Steve was alright. Steve had a bad feeling. Hopefully it was just his stomach acting up on nerves but if Uncle Bill knew about the details, that Steve ran away from Peggy and Happy in order to face the attacker himself… If it was mentioned at all Steve wouldn't hear the end of it. So Steve would do his best to avoid it from happening.

Soon, Uncle Bill re-entered the room with the nurse walking in right behind him.

"Mr Rogers, I've brought some pain killers. You bruised your head quite badly. But luckily it didn't split open. And there doesn't seem to be any internal damage. Are you feeling any discomfort or pain anywhere else?"

"No ma'am." Steve replied.

The nurse just smiled somewhat amused that Steve referred to her as 'ma'am'. She handed Steve some pills and a cup of water. After Steve swallowed the pills and water she took the cup back.

"Just give it a couple of minutes. The pain should relieve soon. Although, I can't promise you it will do much. Especially, since it's due to a post-concussion." She informed Steve.

She turned to Uncle Bill, "Are you expecting any visitors soon?"

"Maybe…" Uncle Bill looked at her questionably. "Why?"

"The doctor is going to check up on Steve here, and then talk to you or him concerning his health conditions. Afterwards the detectives would like to speak to him."

Uncle Bill's face expressed anger, "Why have those detectives come back? I spoke to them yesterday."

Great, why did the police get involved? Steve didn't like the way Uncle Bill spoke with the nurse. His tone was harsh, and irritant.

"I know sir." The nurse showed understanding, "but I'm sure you know it's important that Steve talks to them as well."

Steve's uncle huffed out a breath. The door opened and in came the doctor. While writing on his notepad he smiled at Uncle Bill and shook his hand. He shifted around, moving his attention to Steve. "Steve, I am your doctor. Dr Banner. I was assigned to you after you were brought in last night. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better…" Steve said.

"I would just like to ask you a couple of questions. Then I'd like to do a quick check up if you don't mind." The doctor asked calmly.

Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but nodded with approval. Firstly the doctor asked 'irrelevant' information, like, what he did for a living, how life was going for him etc. Honestly, did doctors always have to go through this? Or was this their way of getting to know their patient? Either way relevant or not Steve did answer the doctor but obviously not with detail. Afterwards, the doctor confirmed his age, past and current health issues or issues that he was born with. His many health issues consisted of asthma, high blood pressure, heart trouble, nervous trouble of any sort and well the list goes on. Of course Steve being reminded of what he had to deal with made him uneasy. He didn't portray an obvious unsettled reaction, mostly for his Uncle Bill. Lastly the doctor did a check up on him. Before the doctor was finally done, he asked Steve one more question.

"I'm sure nurse Foster, told you about the detectives. They want to ask you about the person who ambushed you, it's vital that they catch the person responsible for harming you. Is there anything you'd like to tell me before—?" Just when Dr Banner mentioned the detectives, they decided to enter by themselves, without asking any permission.

There were two detectives. One of them was a woman with blonde, almost brown long hair and brown eyes. She looked like she was somewhere in her twenties. There was something familiar about her that Steve couldn't quite point out. The other one was a much older man, short brown hair (what was left of it) and brown eyes. They both wore formal clothes. Steve was starting to think these guys worked for the FBI rather than the police.

But yeah, Steve just gathered they worked with the police.

"Hello, Steve Rogers I am Detective Phil Coulson, this is Detective Sharon Carter—"

Steve's eyes widened, Carter!?

Why Steve reacted to that he had no idea, it could just be a coincidence. Having the same surname as Peggy, it could happen.

Apparently with the way Steve reacted to that name did not go unnoticed. Detective Sharon Carter narrowed her eyes at him. Detective Phil Coulson went on with what he was saying, pretending he didn't notice anything.

"We're from the police department. We'd like to ask you a couple of questions about the attack you suffered last night." Detective Coulson said.

Detective Carter politely asked for the doctor and nurse to leave, including Uncle Bill while they investigated the 'case'. Uncle Bill refused to leave but Steve convinced him.

"Uncle Bill, don't worry I'll be alright. They're just here to ask a couple of questions that's all." Steve gave him a reassuring tone.

Uncle Bill was clearly reluctant, though he trusted Steve's word and left the room but not without giving the detectives an obvious glare.

"Mr Rogers…" the woman detective began." Could you tell us what you were doing before you were attacked?"

"I was on a date." Steve replied casually.

"With whom?" she added.

"I forgot." Steve lied.

"You forgot?"

"Yeah, look my friend paired me up with this girl alright? I forgot her name." Steve lied again.

Why was he lying?

"Do you remember what happened last night at all?" detective Carter, questioned before two of the agents looked at each other questionably.

"Kind of..." Steve wasn't looking at the detectives when he said that.

"Alright… could you give us a description of the girl you went on a date with? What's your friend's name?" the woman detective carried on.

"Look, does it matter?" Steve snapped at her.

More importantly why was he giving the detectives this attitude?

"It does matter Mr Rogers, every significant detail matters." Detective Carter did not like how Steve was talking to her. Not one bit.

"Can we just get on with it?" Steve retorted.

"Can you describe what happened when you were confronted, did you see the attacker's appearance? Anything at all…?" Detective Carter, sounded more reasonable and calm.

Steve shook his head. "Most of it is a blur, but... I do remember being forced into an alleyway. I think someone interfered. I heard things and then before I knew it my head was smashed against the wall and I was knocked out." Well at least this time he was partly telling the truth.

Detective Coulson raised an eyebrow, "someone saved you?"

"I guess…" Steve answered.

The door burst open.

"Steve!"

Steve stared at Bucky with disbelief.

Bucky unaware of the detectives' existence straight away marched up to Steve slamming the door behind him.

He grabbed Steve's shoulders, "What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you need help? Are the police here? Did they find the guy who did this to you? What happened to Peg—?"

"Bucky, stop please! I'm fine, I'm fine!" Steve cut him off before anything else blubbered out of his mouth.

"Are you sure? What—?"

Steve pinched Bucky on his hip.

Bucky and Steve had many different signs, or confrontations signalling each other different messages.

It was a friend thing.

But what Steve just did, was a sign for help, it was a sign to get either one of them out of a situation.

Bucky froze and took notice of the detectives' presence. He looked at Steve right in the eyes.

Steve gave a similar look. The two might as well have been speaking telepathically.

Steve suddenly brought Bucky into a hug.

Steve tried his best to sound like he was on the verge of tears. "Bucky… I've been through so much… I can't do this alone! I need you…" he added a dramatic gasp at the end of his announcement.

Bucky knowing how to play along tapped Steve on the back. "There, there Steve… no need to worry… I'm here now."

"I thought you weren't going to show! I thought I was going to be all alone! Don't leave me!"

Bucky clutched on Steve's back, holding onto the hospital gown, sounding like he was on the verge of tears too. "I'm here Steve, I'm sorry I made you feel that way! I'm not going to leave you, not ever!"

There was a pause.

"Ever…" Bucky finally breathed.

Unexpectedly, catching everyone by surprise Steve pulled Bucky away, before grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him back and forth repeatedly while saying. "You don't understand, I was in the dark cold, my life was flashing right before my eyes! Then I wake up here! I was so confused. With no one but my uncle! I'm connected to a bunch of tubes and wires! The doctor and nurse were asking so many questions and then… the mean police detectives came and asked me more questions and I'm in a hospital gown!" By the end of his saddening and heart-breaking speech, he sobbed into Bucky's chest.

Bucky inhaled loudly, "You poor thing, going through so much! I'm right here, don't worry the mean police detectives are done now. They'll leave you alone— but I won't! I'll stay with you, till the very end. We can get rid of the hospital gown and change you into some clothes. I'll help…"

There was another pause.

"As long, as you're wearing some type or form of underwear." Bucky quickly added which earned him a punch in the chest from Steve.

They were silent.

"Did they leave?" Bucky asked.

"I think they left after you said, you would help me change out of the hospital gown."

"Dammit!"

* * *

**A/N: OK SO!**

**Basically what I meant was the ending of this chapter was supposed to be much more dramatic including the whole chapter itself. Also, i guess it was supposed to be longer too but I felt I needed to end it where I did. LAWL! So, Steveo will tell you why he was lying and being an ass to the 'detectives' and why he needed Bucky's 'help' to get out of answering their questions. But! Not until next time folks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a month and two days since I last uploaded this fic. But I did warn you guys that I'm not making this fic a top priority So it will take a while for future chapters to appear. That being said (I don't mean to scare anyone but) I really hope I don't lose complete inspiration for this fic and abandon it like I did with my first ever fanfiction (which I actually ended up removing). This will end up leading to a huge plot, I have a future for every character. So hopefully you guys will stick around to see what I end up doing with this story.**

* * *

**Brave and Loyal at Heart**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Can you please explain to me why we acted out a scene from Romeo and Juliet?" Bucky was confused, pissed off, annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"I don't remember there being a scene like that—?" Steve completely avoided Bucky's actual question.

"Don't try and turn this around!"

"No but seriously I don't."

"Well maybe you should pay more attention in English! What the hell was that back there Steve?"

Steve sighed, "I was trying to get out of answering the detectives' questions."

"I gathered that but why?"

Steve shrugged, "I just had this feeling that I couldn't trust them."

It was strange, like a lot of people who sometimes relied on their instinct telling them what to do or not to do in a situation. Steve did, but all the time. Steve always followed his intuition. For the most part his intuition would be right. The thing is Steve always had this idea that his instinct was 'amplified' compared to most people. He thought it was normal, like when he would get this weird feeling in his gut during a troubling situation. But as he grew up he became more reliant on that 'instinct' he had. Especially lately, he knew those detectives couldn't be trusted, he knew he either had to lie to them or not answer their questions at all. Last night, he couldn't explain it but he knew his dream was becoming a reality and he knew the only way to deal with it was to confront it. It was because of occasions like this, that he wished he could tell Bucky what was happening, but Bucky was his only friend. He knew if he ever talked about the dreams or the strange feelings he would get now and then. Well it would scare Bucky and he wouldn't want something like this to ruin their friendship.

"Why? Steve they could help you! They could catch the damn bastard that did this to you!"

"Something tells me he's already taken care of." Steve murmured.

Bucky's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What makes you say that?"

"Before the guy even attacked me someone else got involved. I couldn't see much but I could hear a fight going on. A physical one and I'm guessing the other guy, the one that tried to help me got hurt pretty badly or something. I know this because my head hit the wall, with force. The second that happened I must have gotten a concussion. My eyes were really blurry but then I knew the guy who was trying to rescue me had won. I blanked out though."

"Someone saved you?" Bucky stared at Steve quite surprised by his story.

Steve nodded.

"How do you, the guy who tried to rescue you won?" Bucky questioned.

_He didn't have the red eyes… he didn't feel cold. _Steve didn't say out loud. But a part of him wanted to.

"I don't know. I just know." Steve told him. Well that made perfect sense.

"So you remember what happened last night? That's surprising."

"Yeah…" Steve agreed. You'd think after getting knocked out like that, that something would have been forgotten. But no Steve remembered every single detail.

So why did that feel like such a bad thing?

Out of nowhere Bucky portrayed anger. He grabbed Steve by the shoulders and pushed him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you huh? What the hell were you thinking Steve!?"

Steve alarmed by the sudden action, froze for a second, confused.

"Bucky what are you—?"

"Don't. Don't try it Steve. Peggy told me everything, she told me how you ran off thinking you could take this guy on your own. Clearly you knew something was up. Did you ever think of calling the police!? Who in their right mind would—? I know you're brave Steve. But you're not fucking stupid!"

Bucky took a deep breath realising his voice was getting louder each word he spoke. He lowered it down. His face no longer portrayed anger. It was somewhere between disappointment and uncertainty. "Fair enough if this guy came out of nowhere and was trying to harm you or Peggy. I know you, you wouldn't back down. Still, at times like these the authorities are your best option. My point being… just stop trying to be a hero Steve just stop. This guy could have seriously hurt you Steve, and if not that kill you. You're lucky you got away with what you did."

Bucky loosed his grip on Steve's shoulders. His head tipped down and Steve could no longer see his face. Then Bucky started trembling. At this point Bucky was pleading with Steve, he was crying. "I can't always be there for you. I can't protect you against these kinds of people. The least you can do for me is protect, yourself. Even if it means calling for help, running as far as you can. You make sure your safe. I know I'm being selfish, you're brave and the one thing you hate is running. But you're too brave for your own good. You're going to get yourself killed! I don't want that, I don't want to see you become a hero if it means you die. I know I can't always be beside you. I want you safe. So after all these years Steve that's the least you can do for me!"

There was silence. Even as Bucky cried he didn't make a sound.

"Okay, okay, okay Bucky I understand, I'm sorry."

Bucky was right, even though he knew his dream was becoming a reality, well it didn't mean he had to confront it. He should have called the police, warn Peggy or the driver Happy that something wasn't right, he was being followed. That would have been the smart thing to do, but still, there was something Steve was unsure of.

Would it have been the right thing to do?

Maybe what Steve did was stupid and reckless. After all, he did still have people around that cared for him. He should have considered them, how hurt they were because of what had happened to him. For sure, Steve promised to himself that he would never do something like that again. But if he had to, if he didn't have any other choice, then he just might break that promise.

They were both silent, Bucky was still crying. Seeing Bucky cry was a first for Steve. He was going to make sure it was his last.

"Buck, Buck, buck, buck…" Steve repeated over and over again.

Bucky flinched many times, "don't, don't say it…"

Steve didn't say anything.

Bucky sighed with relief.

"Chicken…!"

"Damn it Rogers you just had to kill the mood!"

"It's what I do." Steve smiled and shrugged.

Bucky backed away from Steve when the door creaked open. Dr Banner entered his patient's room and cleared his throat before saying, "Steve, I just spoke with the detectives. If you don't mind I'd like to have a word with you. Sorry but I'm going to have to ask your friend to leave for the moment."

Steve gave Bucky a glance. Bucky responded with a nod.

"I'll still be here." He reassured Steve.

"Ok." Steve said. Hopefully his Uncle Bill wouldn't get to him.

Dr Banner patiently waited for Bucky to leave, when he did Dr Banner grabbed the seat Uncle Bill was sitting on and took the seat for himself.

Steve knew for whatever Dr Banner was going to say, he wasn't going to like it. Not one bit.

"Steve." Dr Banner began.

"Dr Banner." Steve responded in the same manner.

"I understand what you're going through is difficult…"

"Do you now?" Great, forget just being an ass to the detectives, Steve was just not in a good mood and was starting to take it out on people. Never mind, he was being an ass, to everybody.

"But I get the feeling that you don't want the guy who did this to you caught."

"Maybe I don't." Steve snapped at the doctor.

"Your Uncle has told me a lot about you…" Dr Banner mentioned.

"Really…?" Steve's tone softened a little but he looked away from the doctor as he folded his arms.

"He tells me, you're very independent, stubborn, trustworthy, brave, and loyal. But I can't help but get the feeling you're very prideful too, especially with how you spoke to the detectives."

The last thing the doctor said angered Steve, what he talks with his uncle, asks him a couple of questions and suddenly he's got Steve figured out.

His Uncle, Bucky no matter how much they tried to help him out no matter how long they had been a part of his life. They just didn't know him. No one did. For sure, certainly not this guy.

"Pride has nothing to do with it, if that were the case I wouldn't have told the detectives that someone had saved me from the thug."

"Someone saved you?" Dr Banner looked surprised.

"Uh, huh… how do you think someone like me managed to get away with what I did?"

"Most would say you were lucky." Dr Banner replied.

"Trust me. Luck is something I don't have." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Still want to tell me why you gave the detectives the attitude you did? You haven't suffered from any amnesia, as far as we're both aware. Why did you lie? Steve if you told them what had happened—"

"Maybe I didn't want to tell them anything, I told them I was attacked, someone saved me. That's all they need to know. Why are you asking me this, what does it matter to you? You're a doctor. You just take care of your patients. Don't get into their personal lives—"

"Exactly, Mr Rogers my job is to take care of my patients, and in more ways than one. I make sure they heal, open their eyes so they can see through to the next day and hopefully without, pain, suffering or any other causality. More importantly I have to get to know my patients. I have to make sure they're taking care of themselves, that they know what they're getting themselves into. Every day I have to know what way is best for them. It doesn't matter how, why or when. I have to take care of them."

Steve was speechless. Dr Banner looked at him directly in the eyes.

"…Even if it means getting into their personal lives." Dr Banner finished off.

Steve didn't feel intimidated. There was something about Dr Banner. He was so calm, and collected. It was weird, the best way Steve could describe it was you felt at ease next to him. His presence alone, made you feel settled. Despite the look Dr Banner just gave him, Steve didn't feel pressured.

"How do you do it?" Steve faced down as he began to wonder…

"Do what?" Dr Banner asked, hoping Steve could be more specific with his question.

"All of it, what you just said, being a doctor, having to deal with so much how do you do it without exploding? Don't you ever get frustrated, angry? What's your secret?"

Dr Banner sighed. "There are times when I want to. But I keep it in, I control myself."

"Why?" Steve lifted his head up, and questioned.

"Because… I have to." Dr Banner said after he stood up from the seat.

The door opened again, this time Nurse Foster entered.

"Dr Banner the detectives are leaving, they want to know if we're keeping Mr Rogers for another night."

Dr Banner shook his head, "I'm sure Mr Rogers is eager to get back home, he'll be let out today, later on. Oh and Jane please do mention he is not up for another interrogation."

Jane nodded, and exited the room.

"Sorry to give you false alarm Steve, but I think it's better to keep you for another night just to make sure everything's alright."

Steve stared at Dr Banner with confusion, "But you just told the nurse that—"

Doctor Banner smiled, before leaving Steve to himself, and said, "I know."

A couple of seconds after Bucky walked back in, "Dude, I just got a text from Peggy, she's coming over."

Peggy.

Oh god how was he going to face her after what happened.

* * *

**I know a lot of you are dying for some Tony and Steve, but I don't want it to happen straight away. It's coming eventually but I want to move forward to it. Its been eleven chapters I know. But if you think that's bad my other story (Spider-man our Saviour) is like 26 chapters in and there is still no sign of slash. DON'T FREAK OUT THO NOT SAYING ITS GUNNA TAKE LIKE ANOTHER TWENTY CHAPTERS FOR SOME STONY, GOD NO! **

**Btw its like past 2 am so i apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes **


End file.
